Circunstancias
by Honeydukes Malfoy
Summary: Draco sufre un fuerte impacto durante la Batalla Final en Hogwarts que cambia sus perspectivas de vida. Siete años después se encuentra a una nueva Hermione Granger que lo impresiona.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos! ;) **

**Traigo este Dramione que, aunque no es el primero que escribo, es el que mejor encaminado va!**

**Desde ya agradezco que hayan entrado aquí y les pido que dejen sus criticas y sugerencias para poder mejorar.**

**El primer capitulo no revela mucho de la historia pero para mi es muy importante, por que si no fuera por él la historia no existiría.**

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba): La mayoría de los personajes y los lugares que se utilizaran en este fic pertenecen a mi amada JK Rowling.**

**Contiene Lemon (espero que al final tenga mucho, por que de esta pareja no se puede esperar otra cosa)**

**La letra cursiva es de parrafos o lineas que han sido textualemte copiados de los libros de Harry Potter.**

**Sin mas preambulos...aqui está:**

**CAPITULO 1: En la batalla**

_Malfoy agarro al aturdido Goyle y lo arrastró. Crabbe los adelantó a todos, ahora con aspecto aterrorizado. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a todo correr tras su estela, y el fuego los perseguía. No era un fuego normal._

_Crabbe había usado una maldición que Harry no conocía. Cuando giraron en una curva las llamas los persiguieron como si estuvieran vivas, sensibles, Decididas a matarlos…._

Había Faltado tan poco….

Corrió. Corrió como nunca, solo quería salvar su vida….

Era inútil, el fuego los alcanzaría… corrió mas fuerte y oyó detrás de el un ruido sordo que lo hizo detenerse muy a su pesar…. Se viró. Goyle estaba en el suelo con un pie atrapado en la pata de una silla que había caído al suelo y con la que seguramente se enredo. Draco se acerco a el y Notó que el muchacho estaba inconsciente y que tenia un pequeño corte en la frente. Sintió un asqueroso impulso de dejarlo allí y seguir corriendo para salvarse… al final no lo hizo, solo lo tomó, tratando de sacarlo de allí. Como le fue posible lo arrastro hasta lo alto de una torre de pupitres que aunque estaban algo chamuscados, pero aun no eran alcanzados por las llamas. Subió a la cima y se quedo allí…desesperado, no tenia ni idea de a donde se había metido Crabbe.

_Y entonces les vio. Malfoy con los brazos alrededor del inconsciente Goyle, ambos colocados sobre una frágil torre de carbonizados pupitres, y Harry bajó en picado. Malfoy le vio acercarse y elevo un brazo, pero incluso cuando Harry lo agarró, supo al momento que no servia de nada. Goyle era demasiado pesado y la mano de Malfoy, cubierta de sudor, resbaló al instante de la mano de Harry…_

_SI MORIMOS POR ELLOS, TE MATARÉ, HARRY!-. rugió la voz de Ron, y, mientras una gran quimera llameante, se lanzaba hacia ellos, él y Hermione arrastraron a Goyle a su Escoba y se elevaron de nuevo en el aire, girando y tambaleándose, mientras Malfoy se encaramaba detrás de Harry._

_- La puerta, llega hasta la puerta, la puerta!- Grito Malfoy al oído de Harry._

Pero no lo hizo, el muy idiota.

_- ¡Que estas haciendo, que estas haciendo, la puerta está por ese lado!- Gritó Malfoy pero Harry realizo un giro cerrado y se lanzo en picado._

Harry había cambiado su rumbo para buscar la Diadema de Ravenclaw y Malfoy se preguntó como demonios la había visto en medio de todo ese caos…. Momentos después iban directo hacia la puerta y salieron disparados por ella como una bala. Se estrellaron contra la pared que estaba frente a la Puerta Sala de los Menesteres, la cual ya se había sellado. Malfoy Tosía Compulsivamente y no podía levantarse debido al impacto de la caída. Goyle seguía inconsciente.

_- C-Crabbe- dijo Malfoy con Voz ahogada tan pronto como pudo hablar.- C-Crabbe…_

_- Está Muerto- Dijo Ron con severidad._

Después de eso Draco quedo tendido en el suelo y no dijo nada más. Ni siquiera tenía Varita.

Vio Como el trío se alejaba y los dejaba a El y a Goyle allí tirados en el frió suelo de piedra… como pudo se paró y los siguió en silencio dejando a Goyle en donde estaba… no sabia que mas hacer, estaba muy asustado. De Pronto vio que a ellos se unían dos de los Weasley y el Ministro de Magia quien obviamente estaba bajo la maldición Imperious pues llevaba capucha.

*tonto* pensó aunque el estaba en la misma posición…

Y justo en ese momento hubo una gran explosión y todo se volvió confusión…

Fred Weasley estaba muerto y veía a sus hermanos llorar sobre su cadáver, eso lo estremeció mas no lo conmovió…. Ya nada lo conmovía…

El prefecto Weasley se había largado detrás de Rockwood para vengar la muerte de su hermano y el trío corrió otra vez, pues el fragor de la batalla continuaba su apogeo. Los siguió de nuevo, sigilosamente, esquivando hechizos como podía. Los vio esconderse tras un tapiz, el quedo afuera pero a pesar de todo el ruido y el caos podía escuchar lo que ellos decían. Weasley estaba desquiciado y Granger trataba de calmarlo, la chica mostraba una entereza y un valor que a Malfoy le sorprendió… el no lo tenia.

Draco se espanto al escuchar que, según la conversación que sostenía el trío, Potter Podía entrar a la Mente del Señor Tenebroso y más aun cuando lo escucho decir que éste había mandado a su padre a buscar a Snape….Corrió lo más Fuerte que pudo…. Debía saber si su madre también estaba en ese lugar… no podía permitir que nada le pasara… no a ella.

La batalla estaba mas activa que nunca y el esquivaba hechizos y maldiciones que le rozaban la corinilla mientras se abría paso entre la gente. De pronto, una mano lo tomo por el brazo y sintió la punta caliente de una vartita en su cuello.

_- Soy Draco Malfoy, soy Draco Malfoy, estoy de su lado-. Dijo al mortifago que le amenazaba._

Solo Sintió cuando el Mortifago caía a sus pies. Potter lo había aturdido, sonrió porque acababa de recuperar el aliento, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la boca, aturdido cayo sobre el mortifago que había estado a punto de matarlo y escucho como Ron le decía:

_- ¡Esta es la segunda vez que salvamos tu vida esta noche, bastardo hipócrita!_

Se alejaron de el. Era cierto, lo habían salvado dos veces. Pero que le reprochaban? Que querían que hiciera? No tenia su varita para defenderse, solo podía recurrir a decirle eso al Mortifago, o no… A quien quería engañar?….era cierto, era un bastardo hipócrita, hasta consigo mismo, y eso lo asqueaba.

Se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar como un autómata mientras las lágrimas limpiaban su cara que aun estaba llena de hollín. No sabía a donde iba y no le importaba si en el camino una maldición lo alcanzaba, tal vez eso seria lo mejor. Pero para su mala suerte no fue así, ningún hechizo toco su cuerpo a pesar de que el castillo era todo caos. Llego hasta un aula vacía y se quedo allí sin cerrar la puerta, se recostó sobre una pared y se dejo caer lentamente al piso, allí lloro amargamente, descubriendo por primera vez quien era en realidad. Después de mucho rato, nunca llego a saber exactamente cuanto, se levanto de la misma manera en la que cayó y salio del lugar, sin ningún destino fijo.

Caminaba con cautela, esta vez procurando no recibir ningún hechizo. Ya no quería morir, por un motivo o por otro pero ya no quería. Acababa de notar que aun estaba en el 7mo piso y al doblar la esquina que daba hacia el pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres se quedo paralizado con la escena que vio ante sus ojos.

_Se oyó un estruendo cuando los colmillos de Basilisco cayeron al suelo en cascada de los brazos de Hermione, corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le beso de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojo los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo._

Draco sintió algo que no supo definir. Algo lo había terminado de quebrar por dentro. Una solitaria y helada lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

**Siete Años después**

Caminaba muy a prisa, si llegaba tarde de nuevo su madre lo mataría… ja! Como si fuera posible. Ella lo adoraba. La Calle que daba hacia el Caldero Chorreante estaba abarrotada de Muggles que hacían sus compras navideñas. Entró al pub y sin detenerse saludo al cantinero con una amable sonrisa, mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano. Llego al pequeño patio trasero que daba acceso al Callejón Diagón y golpeo la pared sutilmente con su varita.

El imponente Draco Malfoy, vestido con un elegante traje de lino blanco y zapatos negros, entró a la tienda de _Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones. _ El lugar estaba dividido, en apariencia, en dos estancias: en la principal, que daba a las vitrinas y a la puerta de la calle, había una pequeña recepción, en la cual eran recibidos los pedidos de los clientes, la segunda estancia estaba dividida entre una pequeña sala de espera y los vestidores.

Después de que Draco realizara su pedido, fue guiado por Madame Malkin hacia la pequeña sala de espera, la cual contaba con un acogedor juego de recibo de color crema, en cuero corrugado y constaba de dos muebles de una plaza y un sofá grande en el cual cabían con total comodidad tres personas. Ella dejo allí al muchacho y paso a una especie de Tras tienda que servia de almacén y taller, la cual Draco no había notado, pues la puerta se confundía con el decorado de la pared que era de un vivo color Salmón con detalles en verde aceituna.

Tenía al menos cinco minutos ojeando el Diario El Profeta, que tomo de un montón que había en la mesita de centro, estaba con los codos colocados en los posa brazos del mueble y las piernas cruzadas, cuando sintió que alguien salía de los vestidores. Eso no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, por lo que no aparto la vista de su lectura. De pronto escucho una voz, muy familiar, y se le heló la sangre.

- Que te parece este mamá?

- Creo que es el mejor de todos los que te has probado

- Si, creo que este me queda bien.

- Bien dices? Te queda espectacular!

- De acuerdo me lo quedo, si quieres adelántate y págalo mientras me cambio, ya es un poco tarde.

- Después de 16 vestidos como no va a ser tarde?-. Dijo su madre en tono gracioso.

- Mama, es un evento de trabajo, no puedo ir vestida de cualquier manera, no en esta ocasión.

- Esta bien, esta bien, repíteme cual es cual, aun no me acostumbro a este dinero-. Le dijo la señora mientras sacaba tres monedas de la bolsa de la chica y se las mostraba, en la palma de la mano.

- Las grandes de Oro son Galeones, Las de plata son Sickles y las pequeñas de bronce son Knuts, no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho-. Dijo la muchacha resignada.

- Perfecto, ya entendí, te espero afuera entonces.

La señora salió hacia la recepción y la chica se quedo mirando su vestido en el espejo. Era blanco, con los bordes de terciopelo negro, en straple y corset, y en la división de los pechos tenia un pequeño corte en v del cual descendían pequeños botones también de terciopelo negro hasta la altura del vientre, en toda esa área el vestido era arruchado horizontalmente, ceñido hasta la cintura y un poco mas holgado pero recto, hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, le hacían juego unas zapatillas negras sin tacón *esta bien, no es muy sugerente ni atrevido pero es exactamente lo que quiero* pensó Hermione. Entonces reparó en que había un hombre que, sentado detrás de ella, leía el periódico.

- Buenas tardes señor-. Dijo hablándole al reflejo de aquel desconocido-. Feliz Navidad.

A medida que transcurría la conversación Malfoy había dejado la lectura en segundo plano, pero no había cambiado su posición y su periódico seguía cubriéndole el rostro. Sabía que era ella. Cuando la escucho dirigirse directamente hacia el, le pareció demasiado tonto no responder. Bajó el periódico al tiempo que se ponía de pie y quedaba de frente al reflejo de la muchacha.

- Buenas tardes Granger, Feliz Navidad-.

Quedo impactado cuando la vio, no era ni medianamente parecida a la Granger que recordaba, Era mucho más alta que entonces y Más formada, indudablemente, tenia caderas pronunciadas y una pequeña cintura, piernas con músculos definidos pero femeninos y pies delgados, pero era la misma cara. Estaba muy, muy bonita, definitivamente su madre tenia razón, ese vestido le quedaba espectacular y el trato de disimular su sorpresa. Ella se viró violentamente.

- Malfoy! Eh… yo… lo siento, no sabia que eras tú-. Dijo Hermione notablemente ruborizada e incomoda. Jamás se hubiera imaginado conseguir al Hurón en ese momento.

- Como has estado Granger?-. pregunto el chico (con una amabilidad que a Hermione le sorprendió) mientras daba un paso hacia ella y le tendía la mano para estrecharla. La castaña puso cara de extrañeza y bufó.

- En realidad te interesa como he estado?-. pregunto levantando una ceja y con un tono irónico, sin tomar la mano del hombre.

- Pues en realidad es solo por educación, de la cual creo que careces, pues por lo que veo me dejaras la mano extendida-. Le reprocho sin mover la suya ni un centímetro. La chica se la estrechó.

- Disculpa, es que no esperaba eso, no de ti. He estado bien y tu como has estado?-. pregunto para enmendarse.

- En realidad te interesa como he estado?-. pregunto imitando a la muchacha con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

- Pues en realidad es solo por educación-. Lo remedó-. Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos en este lugar le dijiste a tu madre "_si te preguntas cuál es ese olor, es solo una Sangre-sucia_" -. Se soltaron las manos. Hermione lo miraba fríamente. La sonrisa de Draco desapareció.

- Señor Malfoy su vestido está listo-. Dijo Madame Malkim, entrando a la salita de espera.

- Muchas gracias-. Respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, un poco de rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Señorita Granger, su madre ya canceló su vestido, excelente elección. Debo decirle que es una de mis mejores creaciones, incluso supera el vestido que escogió el señor Malfoy el día de hoy-. Dijo la señora dirigiéndole a ambos una sonrisa y volvió a la recepción, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- Granger, con respecto a eso te debo una disculpa. Lamento haberte ofendido tanto, de verdad-. El rubio habló pausadamente, esta vez mirando al suelo. Hermione estaba con la boca entre abierta de la impresión, nunca se hubiese imaginado a Malfoy pidiéndole disculpas….eso era inaudito.

- Malfoy, yo… no se que decirte, en realidad me sorprendes-. Dijo sinceramente.

- Yo se que fui un patán, pero lo siento mucho… de verdad me gustaría que no hubiese rencores-. Dijo tendiéndole la mano una vez más.

Esta vez ella fue quien dio un paso hacia el y tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Después de todo, que caso tenía seguir con rencores después de tantos años, ella ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia hasta el día de hoy y quizás tampoco lo volvería a ver después, así que, que mas daba.

- Está bien, sin rencores-. El sonrió.

- Gracias-. Dijo y dio media vuelta para salir a la recepción. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, la voz da la chica lo detuvo.

- Malfoy?-. El se volteo para verla-. La Verdad es que no te imagino con un vestido puesto-. dijo Hermione algo divertida.

- Si, yo tampoco me imagino-. Dijo sonriente y miro su reloj-. Es el regalo de navidad de mi madre, la cual me matara si no llego pronto-. La miro-. Hasta luego, Granger.

- Feliz Navidad, Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las que leyeron el primer capitulo y estan ahora a punto de leer este, espero que guste y si no es asi dejen los tomates en los reviews**

**CAPITULO 2 **

Cuando Draco salio de la tienda, sintió como llegaban a su cabeza todos los recuerdos de su triste pasado.

El día de la batalla final el había ido al colegio por ordenes del mismo Voldemort pero realmente su intención no era estar allí. El hecho de saber que había ido nuevamente a emprenderla contra Potter cuando en realidad no lo deseaba le molestaba sobre manera. Cuando lo encontró sintió mucho miedo de lo que allí pudiera pasar. La verdad era que no tenia alternativa y debía actuar, pero no todo había salido de la manera que pensaba y Potter y sus amigos terminaron salvándoles la vida a el y a Goyle. Sinceramente el no podía creer que hubiese alguien tan tonto o tan bueno como para haberlo salvado, justamente a el. Luego había sufrido un ataque de culpabilidad y quería morir, pero un segundo después cambio de idea y quería salvar la vida. No sabia ni quien rayos era y eso le molestaba. Después el trío le volvió a salvar el pellejo y eso lo hizo sentir aun peor.

El beso entre Weasley y Granger lo hizo entrar en razón, si, eso fue lo que hizo que algo dentro de el estallara. ¿Como era posible que en medio de la guerra, en medio de tanta muerte pudiese nacer el amor? Ese beso marco su vida para siempre, de pronto pudo comprender que el amor va mas allá de las guerras e incluso de los errores que cometemos. Un amor que el no había sentido nunca por nadie mas que por si mismo, un amor que a el solo le había manifestado su madre y un amor que ahora veía a través de aquellas personas a las que siempre menospreció. Potter contaba con un amor incondicional de parte de sus amigos, quienes fueron capaces de darlo todo a dimensiones irracionales solo para no abandonarlo. Granger contaba con el amor de Weasley que a pesar de ser un tonto y un pobretón, resultó ser mucho mas hombre que el. Y Weasley contaba con el amor de Granger, aquella mujer que muy a su pesar era mil veces mejor que el, mejor alumna, mejor persona, mejor amiga, mejor bruja y mejor ser humano. El era sangre limpia, si, pero a quien le importaba eso, sus amigos simplemente estaban con el por ser un Malfoy, por su dinero, nunca tuvo un amigo de verdad. Ellos tres tenían algo que él no tenia, amor. Sentía envidia de ellos, envidia de todos los que habían vivido con y por amor, de los que murieron por amor. Hasta llego a envidiar Snape, quien había renunciado a sus ambiciones solo por amor. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de porque ofendía o se burlaba de los que el consideraba inferiores a el, de por que se sentía tan solo a pesar de que estaba en medio de los sobrevivientes de la batalla en el gran comedor de Hogwarts. Siempre había querido ser el centro de atracción, el Gran Draco Malfoy, y ahora estaba reducido a ser un muchacho ignorado y despreciado. Un muchacho que necesitaba amar y ser amado pero que no sabía amar.

Ahora sabía cuanta razón tenia el viejo Dumbledore con todo su discurso sobre el amor, ahora entendía que precisamente el amor es lo único que nos mantiene vivos. Y el se sentía muerto en vida. Y lloró amargamente, dejó a un lado todo su orgullo sin miedo a que lo vieran, sin miedo a que te lo juzgaran por sentirse humano por primera vez. El y su familia fueron perdonados por haber ayudado, a la final, al bando de Potter y luego de eso tomó la decisión de dar un cambio a su vida.

Apenas estuvo en la Mansión Malfoy tomo todos sus ahorros, se despidió de sus padres y se fue de aquel sintió sin ningún rumbo fijo. Si quería cambiar todo lo que ahora sentía no podía quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar, debía estar lejos y empezar desde cero.

Hermione y su madre salieron a la abarrotada calle de Londres, eran las 6:30 de la tarde del día de navidad y, aunque ya estaba oscuro, había muchos compradores de última hora. Tomaron un taxi hasta su casa porque llevaban varias bolsas con las compras y ya estaban muy cansadas. En el camino la Señora Granger llevaba un monologo sobre el mundo mágico, que aun después de tanto tiempo, no la dejaba de sorprender. Y era un monologo porque Hermione no le prestaba la menor atención.

Sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Estaba sorprendida de lo que había pasado allí. En primer lugar, Draco le había deseado feliz navidad llamándola por su apellido, lo que la hacia deducir que el si sabia que era ella la que estaba allí, pero entonces, si sabía que era ella, Porque le deseo Feliz Navidad?

En segunda, le preguntó que como había estado, Porque lo hizo?

Y para finalizar… y lo que realmente mas la sorprendía, le había pedido disculpas. A ella, a la sangre sucia. Precisamente por decirle sangre sucia y por todo lo demás.

Su mente se lleno de los recuerdos del colegio, esos que tenían tanto tiempo en el olvido. La primera vez que le dijo de esa manera y de cómo Ron la había defendido. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Fue un desastre lo de las babosas. Al año siguiente ella le dio un puñetazo, lo tenía bien merecido. Sonrió otra vez. Luego llegaron a su mente los recuerdos malos, los peores. Su rostro se ensombreció. Recordaba a Malfoy causando el caos que termino en la muerte de Dumbledore. Y su arrepentimiento… su cobardía en medio de la batalla…y su arrepentimiento… la familia Malfoy en pleno, en el gran comedor después que todo terminó. Esa había sido la última vez que había visto a Malfoy hasta el día de hoy. El no era malo, solo era un tonto arrogante y egoísta que cometió muchos errores.

Ahora volvía a los recuerdos del día de hoy. Paso por su mente la Imagen de Malfoy con un vestido y esta vez su risa fue muy amplia. Miraba por la ventana, a su madre paresia no importarle mucho que no le prestara atención y seguía con su cháchara. No había sido tan desagradable volverlo a ver… y vaya que se veía muy bien. Elegante como siempre, pero ya no tenía aquel cuerpo de adolescente como en el colegio. A pesar del traje se notaba que tenia un cuerpo bien formado y su rostro era como el de un niño, sin marcas, liso, inmaculado, su cabello estaba corto y un poco revuelto de manera rebelde, sin embargo le quedaba muy bien… y había que reconocerlo. El taxi se detuvo frente a su casa, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos y las mujeres bajaron.

La casa era bonita y sencilla, de una sola planta pero con profundidad. Era grande, tres habitaciones con su baño cada una, un baño principal, una sala de estar, una cocina, un comedor y un pequeño jardín en la entrada.

Después de preparar la cena de navidad las mujeres, se fueron a bañar y al cabo de un rato, estaban cenando las dos solas en la sala de estar mientras veían la televisión y hablaban trivialidades. A las diez de la noche, estaban somnolientas así que se fueron a dormir. Nada común para un día de navidad.

En la Mansión Malfoy el caso no era muy diferente, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco cenaban en silencio, el ambiente no era hostil pero si muy aburrido. La cena termino y Draco le entregó a su padre una caja pequeña forrada en terciopelo verde oscuro, la cual contenía un gran anillo de plata con una M enchapada en oro blanco. Después entrego a su madre el vestido que le había comprado por Navidad. Ella estaba feliz, radiante y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su hijo había heredado el buen gusto. Subió y se puso el vestido, cuando bajó, abrazaba a su hijo y le agradecía una y otra vez, este la tomaba por la mano y la hacia dar una vuelta para ver como le quedaba el vestido. Era rojo, de finos tirantes que lo sostenían de los hombros, era de tela muy delgada pero fina y tenía detalles en el busto que acentuaban los atributos de quien lo llevara, y luego caía sencillamente hasta los tobillos, Narcissa tenía unas sandalias de tacón, doradas. Lucius por su parte sonreía desde su asiento, disfrutando de la escena. Había descubierto que el amor de su familia era la mayor fortuna que podría tener un hombre y que todo el oro del mundo no podría darle algo así. Fue duro para el comenzar desde cero, pero con mucho esfuerzo lo logro. Ahora estaba retirado de su antiguo trabajo en el ministerio y estaba disfrutando de su mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho, y de su hijo cuando se daba la oportunidad, como ahora.

Después de Bailar algunas piezas de música clásica con su esposa y de cederle el honor a Draco en varias ocasiones, decidieron irse a la cama. Lucius y Narcissa fueron a su habitación y Draco a la que siempre había sido la suya.

Al entrar, el rubio se tendió en la cama diagonalmente sin quitarse la ropa, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Estaba tan feliz de ver a sus padres así…. De unos años para acá, habían fortalecido su unión de una manera increíble, incluso estaban mas felices que cuando el era niño y eso lo hacia muy feliz. En realidad su niñez no fue la ideal, a pesar de que nunca le falto nada y mayormente tenia excesos, su felicidad nunca fue real… la verdad era que Draco Malfoy no sabia lo que era la felicidad propia. Ahora no se podía quejar de lo que era, pero en realidad sentía que le faltaba algo más. Estiro los brazos y se quedo en esa posición, estaba cansado, había sido un día largo.

En la mañana salió a trabajar muy temprano a pesar de que era navidad, luego de un buen rato de faena, salio a desayunar y cuando regreso todavía tenía cosas pendientes que lo entretuvieron hasta el mediodía, tenía un aburridísimo almuerzo de trabajo que no podía posponer y que se alargo hasta las 4 de la tarde. Para completar su día su madre lo había llamado para recordarle la cena familiar de esa noche, lo que le hizo recordar que aun no compraba el regalo de navidad para ella, el de su padre lo había comprado hace dos días, y entonces la recordó a ella en la tienda.

Estaba tan cambiada y a la vez se veía tan igual. Cambiada porque se había convertido en una mujer, pero se veía igual en esencia. Aun no se explicaba de donde había sacado valor para hablarle, y decirle todo lo que le había dicho, lo que hace tantos años quiso decirle, decirles… y no se atrevió. *me quede corto* pensó. En realidad hubiese querido decirle mas, disculparse más, pero simplemente las palabras se le perdían en el camino del cerebro a la boca. Sin embargo y contra todo pronostico, ella no lo abofeteo, ni le lanzó una maldición, ni siquiera lo rechazó. Aunque tampoco le paso desapercibida su reacción a la defensiva y su buena memoria…. Por Merlín, el ni siquiera recordaba que se habían visto en ese lugar hace tanto tiempo, y mucho menos las palabras exactas que le había dicho. Y ella si, recordaba cada una de las palabras que el le dijo en esa ocasión. Tanto la había lastimado, para que aun lo recordara textualmente? Bajo uno de los brazos que tenía estirados en la cama y con el puño cerrado golpeo las sabanas verdes. Cuantos errores había cometido.

Respiro profundamente y se paro. Con mucha calma se fue despojando de su costoso traje de diseñador y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, se quedo en ropa interior y se metió en la cama cubriendo se con las sabanas hasta la cintura. Se quedo mirando al techo. No todo había sido malo, ella lo había disculpado con una facilidad que el admiró e incluso había bromeado con el… sonrió ante la perspectiva de verse dentro del vestido de su madre porque eso lo hizo recordar a Snape vestido como la abuela de Longbottom. Definitivamente, Ella era una gran mujer. Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Micaela Malfoy: gracias por leer, espero no decepcionar. besos para ti también.**

**Annie Darcy: Feliz añoooo! gracias x leer, no tuviste q esperar mucho por el siguiente! :D**

**LylyanneBlack: He leído tus historias, gracias x tomar tu tiempo para leer la mía!**

**Y gracias a tod s los que leen sin dejar reviews! Nos vemos en el Próximo cap.**

**Honeydukes Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, gracias x leer el cap anterior y esperar este, si pueden recomienden la historia a ver si gano mas lectores y sube un poco mas mi animo, agradezco inmensamente las personas que lo han leido hasta ahora pero ya saben que mientras mas mejor. **

**ya dejo la chachara... a leer! **

**CAPITULO 3 **

Eran las siete de la noche del 26 de diciembre y la casa de Hermione era un completo desastre.

- Mama, sabes donde esta mi maquillaje?-. grito Hermione desesperada.

- No lo se hija, debe estar en tu mesa de noche, búscalo bien.-. respondió ella desde la cocina.

A pesar de que ya lo había buscado allí tres veces, le hizo caso a su madre y allí lo encontró. Estaba como loca, debía estar en el Ministerio de Magia a las 8 y aun no se había vestido. Después de maquillarse sencilla pero espectacularmente se coloco el vestido y las zapatillas negras, un sobre todo negro de terciopelo amarrado en la cintura, tomo su bolsito de cuentas (el cual nunca soltaba), Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño no muy apretado lo que permitía que algunos mechones se le escaparan y juguetearan cerca de su rostro, salio de la habitación, se despidió de su madre y se desapareció rumbo a su destino. Tuvo la precaución de aparecerse en uno de los baños del ministerio para no atraer muchas miradas, se dio un vistazo en el espejo y sintiéndose satisfecha de su apariencia salio al pasillo.

El ambiente festivo inundaba el Ministerio, los corredores estaban más iluminados que de costumbre, en cada perchero había tres antorchas en vez de una. Había guirnaldas y pequeños árboles de navidad x todos lados y a Hermione hasta le pareció ver pequeñas hadas revoloteando por el lugar, era muy agradable. Entro lo más sigilosamente posible al salón de conferencias tratando de pasar desapercibida pero fracaso estrepitosamente porque era a ella precisamente a quien estaban esperando. Saludos por aquí y por allá, fraternales palmadas en los hombros y estrechones de mano. Una vez que hubo tomado asiento reinó el silencio y la muy ruborizada Hermione dirigió su vista a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, quien desde una pequeña tarima se dirigía a la concurrencia.

- Queridos amigos, sean todos bienvenidos, espero que hayan pasado Feliz Navidad, se que algunos de ustedes querrán estar ahora mismo en sus casas, con su familia. Pero es sumamente importante que estemos todos aquí el día de hoy.- todos lo miraban en absoluto silencio pero con las caras expectantes como si esperaran algo mas.-. Como todos ustedes saben esta reunión extraordinaria tiene la finalidad de dar tres grandes noticias que nos competen a todos.-. La incertidumbre se acrecentaba en el público oyente y comenzaban los rumores en la sala.-. La primera de ellas es que, después de once años, se volverá a llevar a cabo El Torneo de Los tres Magos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y por su puesto estará bajo nuestra absoluta responsabilidad. Se llevara a cabo a partir del Mes de febrero y, como no nos veremos hasta los primeros días del próximo año quería comunicárselos para que, apenas lleguemos de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, pongamos manos a la obra. Esta noticia nos lleva directamente a la segunda. Como todos sabemos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, diversos departamentos del ministerio tienen responsabilidad directa en las pruebas que realizaran los participantes, es por eso que sin mas preámbulos, les presentare a la Nueva Directora del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, con nosotros la Señorita Hermione Granger.

La castaña estaba como pegada a su silla, no podía moverse de la impresión. Ella ya trabajaba en ese departamento desde que había salido de Hogwarts pero su cargo era de secretaria, una muy eficiente por cierto. Su jefe inmediato ya le había dicho que ese día le iban a dar un ascenso y por eso fue que se compro el carísimo vestido que llevaba puesto, pero jamás imagino que le iban a dar la Dirección de la oficina. Más por instinto que por convicción, se fue hasta donde el ministro la esperaba con el pergamino que oficializaba el nombramiento. Este se lo entrego y le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió. Volvió nuevamente a su asiento en medio de una ola de aplausos y felicitaciones, cuando estuvo sentada, el ministro que también había estado aplaudiendo, pidió silencio y los murmullos menguaron.

- Bien, Bien, Hermione, Felicitaciones… ahora pasemos a la ultima noticia que debo darles el día de hoy y, creo que será la que mas les va a gustar-. Esta vez el silencio fue absoluto y todos estaban atentos y a la expectativa-. A manera de recompensa por el gran trabajo que debemos realizar para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, una vez que este haya terminado, todos los empleados del Ministerio recibirán un aumento en su salario de 100 galeones.

Esta vez la sala estalló en vivas, y la gente casi reventaba sus manos con los entusiastas aplausos… los mas osados incluso daban brincos de alegría. La castaña se unió al alboroto. Estaba realmente contenta.

El año nuevo llego sin nada que destacar y con el la primera semana de trabajo. Hermione se instalo en su nueva oficina. Era un espacio amplio, absolutamente Blanco, con un gran escritorio de Nogal Negro laqueado y pulido. Frente a el, había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un paisaje encantado de una ciudad moderna que Hermione no conocía pero que le era agradable, contaba además con dos sillones largos de cuero negro, uno frente al otro y una mesita de cristal entre ambos. A uno de los laterales de la oficina había una biblioteca del mismo material del escritorio que llegaba hasta el techo y estaba repleto de libros de principio a fin. Cuando la muchacha se acerco, pudo notar que todos los libros tenían relación con Criaturas Mágicas. Le encantaba su nueva oficina. Se fue hasta su escritorio y vio un montoncito de carpetas en las que no se había fijado antes. Se sentó y comenzó paso un buen rato leyendo diversos documentos y firmando otros tantos, en realidad tenia bastante trabajo.

Draco se despertó algo tarde esa mañana, sabia que debía estar en su trabajo lo antes posible, pero en realidad no tenia mucho animo en darse prisa. Como sabia que no había otro remedio, lentamente se paro de su cama y fue a tomar un baño para botar la pereza.

Al salir, se coloco unos jeans que estaban rotos a la altura de la rodilla derecha, zapatos deportivos grises, una franela de algodón del mismo color de los zapatos y sobre ella una camisa de cuadros grises y blancos con las mangas hasta los codos. Se coloco de lado su maletín de asa larga y salio de la habitación. Al llegar a la planta baja del edificio, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y toco un botón, de tres que tenía el cuadrito negro que hacia la función de llavero, de inmediato hubo un sonido frente a él y los seguros del lujoso auto plateado que estaba parqueado en la salida, se dispararon hacia arriba. Se monto y lo encendió, Luego prendió el reproductor de música y arranco tarareando lo que ponían en la radio, camino a su trabajo.

Llego a una torre alta y bajo hacia un estacionamiento subterráneo, un chico lo esperaba allí y cuando el rubio bajo del coche le entrego las llaves al muchacho para que estacionara. Tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón que decía 69. Aun seguía tarareando una canción. Cuando el ascensor paro, el chico bajo a un bonito recibidor, empujo unas puertas de vidrio y quedo dentro de una recepción, en la pared del fondo podían apreciarse unas grandes letras doradas: M&G Inc, rodeadas con bonitas florituras. Saludó a su secretaria sin detenerse y ella le entrego un montón de correspondencia, como lo hacia todas las mañanas, mientras caminaba detrás de el y le iba dando un resumen detallado de todas las llamadas que había recibido hasta el momento y de cuantas reuniones tenia en el día, para siempre terminar cuando el muchacho llegara justo a la puerta de su oficina. Este le dio algunas instrucciones, le agradeció y entro.

La oficina era cómoda y muy formal, absolutamente todo era de madera pulida, pisos paredes, techo y el mobiliario. Detrás del escritorio, habían muchos entrepaños con libros, carpetas y material de oficina, sobre el escritorio, había un portalápices con muchos dentro, un montón de documentos bajo un pisapapeles, que curiosamente tenia la forma de un hurón dormido, en una esquina había un computador de pantalla plana y del cual no salía ningún cable que conectara una pieza de la otra, Ultima tecnología. En la otra esquina, un teléfono. Se sentó y tenia en frente unas las ventanas con una gran planta a cada lado, como rinconeras. Comenzó a ojear la correspondencia.

- Basura, Basura, Cuentas, Basura, Publicidad, Basura-. Iba diciendo mientras las seleccionaba, con mucha apatía, pero de pronto reparo en un sobre distinto a los demás… era dorado con un lazo fino de color sangre que lo sellaba, lo viro, en la parte de atrás tenia entrelazadas las letras W y P. Desecho todos sobres que tenia en la mano y abrió ese, leyó atentamente -. No lo puedo creer, esto es más de lo que me esperaba. Pero… entonces… no lo puedo creer. Solo faltan 2 días.

Ya en la tarde, Hermione estaba organizando en su agenda los pendientes de la semana, de pronto de puso de pie como si le hubiesen puesto un alfiler en el asiento. Como podía haberlo olvidado, tomo su bolso y salio de su oficina a toda prisa. Dio algunas instrucciones a su asistente y le dijo que regresaría en una o dos horas. Prácticamente corrió a la salida y en segundos estaba en los baños públicos de la calle muggle. Apenas llego a la avenida tomo un taxi hasta el centro comercial del centro de la ciudad, si mal no recordaba allí era donde lo había visto.

Cuando el auto se detuvo la chica bajo a toda prisa y corrió, pero se tuvo que devolver por los gritos que le propinaba el taxista, no le había pagado.

Cuando estuvo dentro del centro comercial, subió a las escaleras mecánicas y llego a la segunda planta, donde estaban las tiendas de ropa… camino rápido, deseando encontrarlo. Después de un minuto o dos lo vio a lo lejos, lo había encontrado. Se agacho para verlo y se apoyo en la vitrina de la tienda de ropa y zapatos para damas y caballeros. Era un hermoso suéter tejido, blanco, gris y negro, cerrado, con botones de Decoración en el centro, y una cinta del mismo material para amarrarlo a la cintura. Se incorporo para entrar a la tienda y a través de los maniquíes que exhibían la ropa, vio algo que le llamo la atención y que saco de su mente el suéter por el que había corrido tanto. Sonrió.

* * *

**Caroone****: Bienvenida a la historia espero que la disfrutes y no te decepciones de mi, o de ella... no se!**

**Annie Darcy****: Gracias x seguir aquí! me alegra mucho.**

**Dejen sugerencias, reclamos o crucios en los reviews. GRACIAAAAAAS!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aqui esta el nuevo cap, gracias a quienes siguen la historia... espero no defraudar y espero los reviews!**

**CAPITULO 4**

Hermione entró en la tienda y de inmediato una de las vendedoras se acerco a atenderla, la castaña le indicó que quería el suéter que estaba en la vitrina y le dio la talla.

Cuando la chica fue a buscar la prenda, Hermione se acerco a los espejos que estaban fuera de los vestidores, justo donde estaba lo que le llamo la atención.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Malfoy.

El rubio que estaba mirándose en el espejo, se viro de inmediato y quedo frente a ella. Llevaba puesto un extraordinario traje negro con delgadas líneas blancas verticales, tanto en el saco como en el pantalón, zapatos negros de vestir, camisa blanca de mangas largas, una corbata roja y un pañuelo a juego saliendo del bolsillo del saco…se veía hermoso. El le sonrió.

- Así es, Granger. Nos volvemos a ver. Y en una tienda de ropa otra vez. Que casualidad no?

- No creo mucho en las casualidades-. Dijo ella.

- Entonces debe ser el destino, o quizás será que nos hemos vuelto adictos a las compras.- Ella sonrió esta vez.

- Me inclino por la primera opción, en realidad no vengo mucho por aquí.

- Y a que viniste hoy? Si se puede saber, claro-. quiso saber el muchacho.

- Es el cumpleaños de mi mama y olvide comprar su regalo antes. Hace unas semanas pasábamos por esta tienda y me dijo que le gustaba mucho un suéter que tenían en exhibición. Así que vine por el. Fue una suerte conseguirlo todavía.

- Si, al parecer hoy es un día de suerte-. Contesto el muchacho.

- Porque lo dices?-. inquirió ella, pero justo cuando el iba a contestar, llego la vendedora de la tienda.

- Señorita esta listo su pedido, lo pondré en la caja numero dos para que pase a cancelarlo.

- Muchas gracias-. Le dijo la castaña a la vendedora mientras esta se alejaba con el paquete en la mano-. Debo irme, Malfoy, fue un placer verte de nuevo.

- El placer fue mío, Granger, nos veremos después.

- Si…bueno, adiós-. Dio media vuelta para salir y dio algunos pasos, pero luego giro sobre sus talones y noto que el rubio aun la miraba sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba antes, así que le hablo-. Por cierto, te queda muy bien el traje, cual es la ocasión?

- Boda-. Dijo simplemente el rubio.

- Oh…bien, entonces… adiós-. Repitió y se fue rápidamente.

Se fue a la caja, con un sopor extraño en el cuerpo, pago y salio de allí sin volver a mirar hacia atrás. Llego a la salida del centro comercial y se subió a otro taxi. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y le indico al chofer la dirección de su casa, ya no le apetecía volver al trabajo. Saco un chocolate grande de su bolsito de cuentas y comenzó a comerlo lentamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

Así que Malfoy se casaría. Bueno no era algo tan descabellado, alguien como el no podía estar menos que comprometido, tenia fortuna y un buen físico…. Muy buen físico en realidad. Ya no era aquel flacucho que conoció, Era mas alto que entonces y ahora era un hombre, con manos fuertes y grandes, con anchos hombros y espalda recta, con un rostro perfecto que parecía tallado por los Ángeles, unos labios finos y tan… el cabello tan liso y limpio como siempre pero peinado de una manera rebelde que lo hacia ver muy bien.

Era lógico que tuviera novia. Aunque esa idea de pronto le incomodo a Hermione. Y se iba a casar. Le incomodo más. Pero… que rayos? Es Malfoy. A ella que le importaba si el se casaba o se moría. Era Malfoy. Aunque… debía admitir que era una lastima que el mundo de la soltería, perdiera un partidazo como ese. Tener un hombre como aquel debía ser un lujo. Un lujo que por supuesto ella no se daría nunca. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a su casa y ella (después de pagar) bajó.

Al entrar a la casa se quito los zapatos en la puerta y allí los dejó, se fue directo a la cocina y montó en la hornilla una olla con agua para hacer café, salio a la sala y prendió su equipo de sonido, poco a poco iba quitándose la ropa, dejando cada pieza en donde caía. Ya después la recogería. Hizo el café y tomo una taza grande, sentada en el sofá solo con la ropa interior y con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la música, mas dentro de ella, que desde afuera.

Seguía imaginando a Malfoy, pero ahora de otra manera. Pensó en su cuerpo alto, atlético, su piel blanca y suave, sus manos fuertes y tersas…acariciándola a ella, explorando sus curvas sin el más mínimo reparo al ritmo de la música, aunque ahora fuesen las de ella las que recorrían su propio cuerpo, en la fantasía que estaba desarrollando, solo podía mirar los labios de Draco, se veían suaves, rosados, apetecibles, los besó. Al principio suave para disfrutarlos y después de manera desenfrenada como si no quisiera separarse de ellos, mientras las manos del chico recorrían lugares muy íntimos de la castaña, con un talento que ella no sospechaba que el joven tenía para esos menesteres. Realmente estaba disfrutando pensar en Malfoy de aquella manera y no le importaba perder la compostura en esa fantasía, nadie podía saber lo que pensaba, solo ella.

La canción termino y ella dejo la taza sobre la mesita de centro y se fue al baño. Debía ir a ver a su mama y darle su regalo. Abrió la ducha. Antes de quitarse la ropa interior y entrar al agua, ya estaba mojada.

Draco estaba quitándose el traje dentro del vestidor de la tienda. Definitivamente se lo llevaría. No podía creer su buena suerte, justo el día que llega el dichoso sobre, vuelve a ver a Granger. Eso lo alegro, muy en el fondo, lo alegro. La verdad era que no esperaba encontrarla allí.

Al llegar a su casa dejo el paquete con el traje sobre su armario y se tendió en la cama pensando en ella. Esa chica había roto todos sus estereotipos. Era una mujer valiente y eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Contrario a lo que parecía, era extrovertida y no le tenia miedo a decir lo que pensaba, eso le gustaba de ella. La seguridad con la que expresaba sus ideas y lo inteligente que era. Hace años le parecía insoportable, insufrible…. pero porque? Por ser una sangre sucia? Por no estar a su altura? No. Era sencillamente porque era mejor que el y el lo sabia. Ahora eso no le molestaba. Por el contrario lo encontraba….gracioso. Sabía que la volvería a ver. Y no faltaba mucho tiempo para eso.

Se pregunto como estaría ese día? Seguramente se vería espectacular, no podía ser de otra forma, ella ahora estaba bellísima.

Solo se preguntaba…. Bueno eso ya no importaba.

Cerró sus ojos. Imagino su rostro sonriéndole y se estremeció, un escalofrió en la nuca lo hizo cambiar de posición en la cama. La imaginaba bailando sola sensualmente frente a un espejo de una manera muy desinhibida, el relamió sus labios, imaginaba que bailaba para el y… a decir verdad no era la primera vez, solo que hace mucho que no lo hacia. En sus pensamientos ella se iba quitando la ropa lentamente y poco a poco iba quedando solo con un sugerente conjunto de ropa interior negra con encajes. Era perfecta, sus movimientos eran coordinados con la música que solo existía en la cabeza del rubio, le daba la espalda y lo veía seductora por encima del hombro, luego sonreía y le seguía bailando. Se aproximaba a el lentamente caminando de espaldas, sin dejar su sensual faena y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se viro y quedo frente a el. En su fantasía, el estaba sentado en una solitaria silla y ella con los ojos llenos de fuego abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre las de él quedando frente a frente, acercaba cada vez mas su rostro, entre abrió la boca y se lanzaba a la de el, sus labios se rozaron y entonces…. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo y como pudo fue a abrir.

- Buenas noches señor Malfoy, aquí esta su correspondencia como siempre-. Dijo el conserje del edificio, quien todos los meses se encargaba de esa tarea.-. Veo que tiene frió, señor.

- Si, estoy un poco resfriado, muchas gracias-. Dijo el rubio quien antes de abrir la puerta se había puesto un gran sobre todo negro para tapar el "resfriado" que tenia entre las piernas.

Hermione llego a la entrada de su edificio casi a las once de la noche. Había pasado una velada espectacular con su madre, ella no cabía de la emoción cuando recibió el regalo de Hermione, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso era exactamente lo que le iba a regalar. Cenaron juntas y luego tomaron un helado en la avenida, como ya era bastante tarde, la señora Granger agradeció nuevamente a su hija con un tierno y largo abrazo, la sermoneo de lo tarde que era y que no podía estar en la calle sola a esas horas. Así que luego de acompañarla de nuevo a casa, Hermione se desapareció hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía sola desde hacia 3 años en un bonito apartamento con vista a la avenida. Al entrar al apartamento, encendió la luz y vio en el piso las facturas de los servicios que la conserje siempre metía bajo su puerta. Los recogió y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, sirvió un vaso de leche y fue hasta el mesón con sillas altas que estaba en medio de la cocina para revisar las facturas. En ese momento sintió algo grande y peludo que le rozo los pies y se sobresalto lanzando los papeles al aire. Era Crookshanks. Se bajo de la silla y lo saludo cariñosamente, luego se puso a recoger los papeles y algo llamo su atención. Entre las facturas había un sobre dorado con un lazo fino de color sangre que lo sellaba, lo viro, en la parte de atrás tenia entrelazadas las letras W y P. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente:

_RONALD WEASLEY Y PANSY PARKINSON_

_Tenemos el placer de comunicarles nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial que se celebrará el 15 de Enero a las ocho de la noche en la Capilla de Godric's Hollow._

_Deseamos que nos acompañe en este día y que esté presente en la celebración que tendrá lugar en el Número 12 de Grindmauld Place, Londres._

Después de unos segundos en que su rostro estaba inexpresivo, comenzó a sonreír. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño en el que ella estaba vestida de novia, caminando hacia el altar. Allí la esperaba un sonriente Ron y a su lado estaba Harry, ambos estaban con trajes negros muy elegantes. Llego y la ceremonia comenzó, cuando llego el momento de preguntar si alguien se oponía (al mas grande estilo muggle) llegaba Malfoy en un caballo blanco y tomándola por un brazo la montaba en el corcel y escapaba muy lejos con ella en brazos.

Despertó bañada en sudor y de inmediato se fue al baño para refrescarse, cuando se vio en el espejo noto que estaba roja como un tomate. Se dio un baño y se fue rápidamente al ministerio. Debía hacer todos los pendientes de ese día y salir temprano a comprar el regalo para la boda que era esa misma noche, así que de inmediato se puso a trabajar.

Draco termino su trabajo en la oficina bastante tarde ese día, ya su secretaria se había ido a su casa y solo estaba por allí la señora que hacia la limpieza. Abrió la puerta de la oficina para asegurarse de que en realidad no había nadie y, tras comprobar que la señora de la limpieza estaba 2 puertas más allá, cerró la suya y se desapareció hasta su departamento. Cuando llego, se dio un baño y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la boda. Se coloco su traje nuevo y peino su cabello hacia atrás, se aplico un poco de perfume y después de darse un vistazo en el espejo de su cuarto, tomo el regalo que llevaría a los novios y su varita para desaparecer de nuevo, rumbo al Valle de Godric.

Llego a las ocho menos cuarto, ya había una gran cantidad de personas en la entrada de la capilla pero el miraba de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien, que no encontró.

Se acerco a la entrada y allí se consiguió con sus padres, quienes por su puesto también estaban invitados por parte de la novia. Varios conocidos se acercaron a saludarlos, otros simplemente los ignoraban olímpicamente. En 10 minutos el lugar estaba repleto de gente, todos ataviados con elegantes trajes y caros vestidos. Harry Potter se acerco a los Malfoy y les estrecho las manos. A pesar de que no eran amigos se podía decir que llevaban una relación cordial. Unos magos que llevan trajes blancos, se acercaron a los invitados para indicarles que debían pasar a la capilla pues la ceremonia ya iba a comenzar.

Los Malfoy fueron ubicados, por uno de los magos, en los primeros tres asientos, de la tercera fila a la derecha del altar. Solo hasta entonces Draco pudo ver al novio quien solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza al verlo, a manera de saludo. Ellos dos si que no llevaban siquiera una relación cordial. Al mirar a su izquierda vio a Fleur Delacour quien estaba con su esposo Bill y lo saludo sonriente con la mano. El seguía mirando de un lado a otro, esperaba ver a Hermione, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Eso lo incomodó, estaba casi seguro de que la vería allí. Claro que tampoco sabía en que condiciones había terminado su relación con Ron, así que, ahora que lo pensaba no podía estar seguro de que ella asistiera a la boda.

La ceremonia comenzó y se hizo el silencio de inmediato. El hombre que oficiaba el evento llevaba puesta una túnica color malva, era bajito y medio calvo, pero tenía una cara alegre y amigable. A Draco le aburrían horriblemente las bodas, consideraba que se hablaba mucho y se hacia poco. Así que se puso a ver la decoración del lugar mientras el hombrecito hablaba y hablaba. Cuando estaba concentrado en el decorado de la alfombra del pasillo, pudo observar unos tacones negros de punta que pasaron rápidamente La dueña de aquellos zapatos que hacían juego con un ceñido vestido del mismo color hasta las rodillas, le lanzo una fugaz mirada acompañada de una tímida sonrisa y se fue a sentar en la primera fila. Ella no lo miro de nuevo pero el sabia que seguía sonriendo. Sin embargo el no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, Tomas a Pansy Helena Parkinson por esposa?-. Draco escuchaba las palabras del hombrecito muy lejos, su mirada estaba fija en los rizos castaños que estaban delante de el y en realidad no le interesaba mucho el matrimonio de esos dos. Ya después se encargaría de averiguar como era que habían terminado juntos ese par, que eran como el vinagre y el aceite. Tal cual como lo eran el y Hermione y, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.-. Entonces los declaro unidos de por vida…-. Se sobresalto al ver que todos los presentes se ponían de pie y estallaban en aplausos, así que los imito. Poco a poco los invitados iban acercándose a los recién casados para darles el Enhorabuena, pero el decidió que lo haría después en la recepción. Llegaron una docena de mesoneros con bandejas llenas de copas de Champán y le indicaron a los invitados que luego de un pequeño brindis, en la parte posterior de la capilla los estarían esperando algunos trasladores para llevarlos hasta el lugar de la recepción de tres en tres. Una vez que todos tuvieron su copa y estaban reunidos en un gran circulo en torno a los novios, el señor Weasley dijo en voz alta:

- Por la unión Weasley-Parkinson!

- Por la unión Weasley-Parkinson!-. gritaron todos y alzaron sus copas. En ese momento Draco miro al frente, en donde estaba Hermione y esta le sonrió y bebió de su copa. El también sonrió.

Cinco minutos después, los tres Malfoy tomaban un traslador hasta el Numero 12 de Grindmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holasssss, aquí les dejo otro cap que creo las va a emocionar mas, gracias x leer y x estar allí... esperare mas reviews para subir el próximo capitulo, es decir, a mas reviews mas rápido subo!**

**Disfruten!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy :***

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione llego al número 12 con Neville y Luna como compañeros de Traslador, allí fueron recibidos por Kreacher, quien los guió a una de las mesas redondas que estaban distribuidas en el lugar. Ya no era tan lúgubre como antaño. Había al menos 10 lámparas en forma de araña en lo alto del techo que daban muy buena iluminación al lugar. Las paredes eran blancas y estaban decoradas con globos dorados y vinotintos, al igual que las sillas y la mantelería. En el centro de cada una de las mesas había un gran florero con las letra talladas en el cristal y estaban llenos de flores hermosas. Había una sala en la que solo estaban las mesas y otra en la que había una gran pista de baile y al fondo una pequeña banda que tocaba música muy suave. Los últimos en llegar fueron los novios y nuevamente obtuvieron una ola de aplausos. Después de volver a estrechar muchas manos y volver a recibir un montón de felicitaciones, abrieron la ronda de baile con un suave vals. Luego el padre de la novia hizo una reverencia a Ron y este le cedió el espacio para que bailara con su hija.

Una a una, se fueron uniendo algunas parejas al baile, mientras que algunos de los caballeros presentes esperaban turno para bailar con la novia. Entre ellos Malfoy. Cuando Zabini soltó a Pansy, Draco se adelanto un paso y tomándola de la mano le hizo una pequeña reverencia para sacarla a bailar.

- Tantos hombres en el planeta y tenias que casarte con Weasley-. Susurró Draco sin apenas mover los labios mientras se movían suavemente en medio de la pista.

- No me digas que estas celoso, Draco

- No, si supieras que me alegra mucho que te hayas casado con el.

- Si? Y eso porque?

- Bueno, porque ya no te tendré detrás de mí soltando babas todo el tiempo-. Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras recibía un golpe juguetón de parte de la muchacha. Su baile y sus risas fueron interrumpidas con la llegada de un pelirrojo.

- Me permites a mi esposa?-. pregunto Ron lo mas educadamente que pudo.

- Claro-. Contesto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa-. Es toda tuya-. Acto seguido, estiro su mano en dirección al Novio, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Este la recibió solo por cortesía. Malfoy encontraba muy divertida esa situación.

Se fue directo a su mesa y se sentó sin decir nada. Sus padres estaban en la pista bailando. Se dedico a mirar a las parejas bailando y vio que Hermione estaba bailando con Harry. Miro hacia otro lado y vio a Nott bailando con la madre de Pansy, después volvió la vista a donde estaba Hermione y no la consiguió. Miro disimuladamente en todas direcciones mas no la vio.

- Buscas a alguien?-. Le susurraron al oído, lo que hizo que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

- No, solo veo como todos bailan-. Respondió el rubio algo ruborizado.

- Y porque no bailas tu también?

- Me estas invitando a bailar Granger?

- Bueno no exactamente. Pero no es una mala idea en realidad-. Le dijo ella sonriendo y le tendió una mano que el acepto de inmediato.

Ella lo guió a la pista de baile Ignorando por completo la mirada estupefacta de todos los que los conocían y comenzaron a bailar. Era una balada suave y una vez que estuvieron en el centro de la sala Draco coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, ella coloco una en el hombro de el y luego entrelazaban las que quedaban libres de cada uno.

- Como es que Weasley dejo ir a una mujer como tu y termino casándose con Pansy?-. Pregunto Draco sin miramientos.

- Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a el-. Dijo ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- No lo creo. Como sabrás nunca hemos tenido buenas relaciones. A pesar de que con Potter ya no hay resentimientos, con el es diferente.

- Si comprendo.

- Pero aun no has respondido a mi pregunta. Pensé que después de todos estos años todavía estarías con Weasley y serias tu la que se estaría casando hoy con el.

- Eso es una larga historia, que quizás te cuente otro día. En realidad hoy no me apetece-. Esta vez la cara de Hermione mudo el gesto y había en ella una mirada algo sombría.

- Está bien, al menos tengo la certeza de que te veré de nuevo.

- Si eso creo-. Dijo la muchacha dejando escapar una sonrisa que el rubio le correspondió.

- Gracias-. Dejo escapar el muchacho.

- Gracias porque?

- Por sacarme a bailar. Nunca ninguna chica lo había hecho-. Esta vez Hermione soltó una carcajada muy sonora que atrajo las miradas de varios a su alrededor.

- Eso si que no te lo puedo creer. Si todavía recuerdo que las chicas te seguían en el baile de navidad.

- Si es cierto pero ninguna se atrevía a hablarme siquiera. Así que tienes el honor de ser la primera.

- Oh, que dicha-. Dijo ella entre risas mientras terminaba la canción.

- Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo a la terraza?-. se aventuro Malfoy.

- Esta bien, vamos-. Dijo ella y camino con seguridad en medio de las parejas que habían comenzado a bailar una nueva canción, seguida por un sonriente Malfoy.

Llegaron a la terraza de la mansión la cual Hermione nunca había visitado porque daba vista directa hacia una calle principal y como ella, Ron y Harry estaban ocultos allí, nunca se asomaban previniendo ser vistos por un mortifago. El lugar era amplio y hacia buen clima, una brisa fresca movía sus ropas y les acariciaba el rostro. Había un gran balcón blanco del cual colgaban cientos de pequeñas flores y en el centro de este un gran flor blanca que parecía tener un brillo propio y que se mecía con el viento.

- El viejo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix-. Dijo Malfoy mirando alrededor, mas para si mismo que con Hermione y al parecer no noto que esta lo miraba algo sorprendida.

- Como sabes que aquí era el cuartel general?-. dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Todo el mundo lo llego a saber. Además recuerda que mientras su cuartel estaba aquí, el del otro bando estaba en mi casa, así que todas las noticias llegaban a mis oídos-. Respondió el como si explicara cuanto es dos mas dos.

- Oh, claro. Ya veo-. Dijo ella algo incomoda y no dijo nada mas por largo rato.

Estaban ambos parados en el balcón, uno a cada lado de la gran flor por lo que tenían varios centímetros de separación entres ellos. Draco tampoco decía nada y en pocos segundos el ambiente se volvió algo pesado. De pronto una brisa fuerte les azoto el rostro y les hizo parpadear. Las flores del balcón se mecían con fuerza y la Flor grande que los separaba oscilaba peligrosamente entre ellos luego sucedieron varias cosas.

Finalmente la flor blanca no aguanto lo fuerte de la brisa y se desprendió.

Por instinto o reflejo, tanto Draco como Hermione, agarraron un extremo de la flor para que no se la llevara el viento.

La flor blanca emitía un fuerte brillo azul.

Por la puerta de la terraza entraban la señora Weasley y la madre de Pansy y gritaban: "NOOOOO".

Sintieron como si les jalaran por el ombligo con un gancho y volaran a toda velocidad, para finalmente caer de bruces en un suelo arenoso. Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en el talón del zapato y se incorporo lentamente mientras escuchaba a Malfoy escupir y maldecir por lo bajo. El estaba escupiendo sangre porque al caer se golpeo en la boca con el tacón de la castaña.

- Lo siento-. Dijo ella acercándose y poniendo una mano en su barbilla para ver mejor el daño que le había causado.

- Descuida no fue tu culpa-. Le dijo viéndola brevemente a los ojos-. En donde estamos?

Hermione miro a su alrededor y se quedo muda. Estaban en una playa, no estaba muy soleado en realidad pero aun así estaba claro el día. A pocos metros de donde habían caído se encontraba una pequeña cabaña.

- Esto es increíble, no puede ser-. Dijo Hermione con la boca entre abierta-. Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? -. Pregunto a Malfoy

- Era un traslador no?

- Si, pero no era cualquier traslador, era el que traería hasta aquí a los novios para su luna de miel, mira-. La castaña señalo la entrada de la cabaña y Malfoy se fijo en ella descubriendo que estaba decorada con las iniciales de los novios y de inmediato soltó una carcajada-. De que rayos te ríes?-. pregunto la castaña

- No te das cuenta, acabamos de dañar la luna de miel de los novios, que por cierto son nuestros ex novios jajajajajajaja!

- No creo que la hayamos dañado del todo, podemos regresar a la fiesta y ellos allá harán un nuevo traslador para que los novios lleguen hasta aquí-. Contesto Hermione.

- De acuerdo regresemos, pero igualmente creo que no podrán hacer otro traslador hasta aquí, tendrán que buscar otro sitio.

- Porque no?

- Porque el único que conocía el sitio de la luna de miel era el ministro de Magia, fue su regalo de bodas para Weasley, según me dijo mi madre-. Dijo el con poco interés

- Y el ministro salio esta mañana fuera de Londres así que ya no podrán saber donde es el lugar y hacer un nuevo traslador. Genial.

- Exactamente, siempre admire tu inteligencia.

- Siempre que?

- Creo que deberíamos volver a la boda no crees, a estas alturas debe ser un caos allí.- dijo el rubio mosqueado.

- Te escuche Malfoy, pero no te preocupes, haré como si no lo hice. Volvamos, aparezcamos en la fiesta y veamos en que podemos ayudar-. Dijo Hermione.

Ella y el rubio sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a desaparecer, pero por algún motivo no pudieron

- No puedo desaparecer-. Dijo Hermione a punto de entrar en pánico

- Tampoco yo-. Dijo Draco

- Ay no Draco, el lugar esta hechizado, no podemos desaparecer, no podemos regresar.

- Supongo que esto también es obra de Kingsley, que nadie pueda aparecer ni desaparecer en estos terrenos, para que no molesten a los novios en su luna de miel.

- Ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí, hasta que el hechizo se acabe-. Dijo Hermione dejándose caer al piso y sacándose sus tacones de punta.

- Y cuanto tiempo se supone que duraría la luna de miel?-. preguntó Draco

- Tres días.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, es algo... no se. creo que es el que mas miedo me da publicar por que no quiero caer en lo vulgar, pero sean ustedes las que juzguen y por favor comenten para recibir sus criticas constructivas y poder mejorar mi redacción. no tengo planeado que este fic sea muy extenso pero de igual manera faltan muchos capis para terminar así que acepto todas sus sugerencias y poco a poco se irán resolviendo todas sus incógnitas.**

**Debo aclarar que no se con que frecuencia actualice ya que mi trabajo muggle es de mucha responsabilidad y me quita bastante de mi hermoso tiempo, sorry cuando me demore. **

**Missprimrose****: Gracias por dejar tu review, me hace saber que has leído desde el principio y te gusta la historia, espero no defraudar.**

**Conniesc97****: Gracias de verdad!**

**MicaelaMalfoy****: que bueno que sigues aqui! gracias!**

**Y gracias a todas las que leen aunque no dejen sus reviews, animense y haganlo aunque sea con tomates. :D**

**Honeydukes Malfoy**

**CAPITULO 6**

Pasaron al menos 20 minutos sentados en la arena mirando hacia el horizonte, tratando de conseguir una salida a la situación. Habían buscado un bote o algún medio de transporte para salir del lugar pero fue en vano por que no hallaron nada, solo estaban rodeados de agua y sin ninguna vía para salir de allí. En pocas palabras, estaban atrapados en una isla desierta.

Pronto empezó a oscurecer y Hermione dedujo que estaban muy lejos de Londres ya que allá era de noche cuando desaparecieron de la terraza y en este lugar era de día cuando llegaron así que entre un lugar y otro debía haber varias horas de deferencia. El clima calido había cedido, dando paso a una brisa fría que llego con el anochecer. De un momento a otro, fuertes gotas comenzaron a caer salpicando en la arena y empapando a los chicos, quienes corrieron hasta el porche de la pequeña cabaña para escampar.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar-. Dijo Draco quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo sobre los hombros de la Castaña, ella se estremeció ante ese gesto y lo miro a los ojos con semblante inexpresivo-. Al menos que quieras quedarte aquí afuera mojándote.

- Si esta bien, entremos-. Dijo la muchacha. Draco abrió la puerta lentamente y se aparto un poco para que la castaña entrara primero.

La estancia por dentro era Hermosa, la iluminación era tenue y con un tono rosado, había pequeños mueblecitos de madera fuerte en la sala, cubierto de mullidos cojines de color negro con detalles en plata, habían otros dos muebles iguales pero de dos plazas. A la izquierda de la cabaña se podía apreciar una pequeña cocina en la que curiosamente había comida montada en las hornillas con un fuego mínimo, el olor era exquisito y Hermione recordó que no había comido en todo el día, su estomago rugió. Al fondo de la sala estaba el baño y junto a el había una puerta que la castaña supuso que era la única habitación que tenia la cabaña, en ese momento paso por su mente quien de los dos la ocuparía pero la voz de Malfoy la distrajo.

- No esta mal el lugar no?

- Es hermoso

- Hay comida en la cocina, eso si es hermoso-. Dijo Malfoy lanzándose hacia las ollas-. Tienes hambre?

- Muchísima-. Dijo Hermione caminando detrás del rubio dejándose llevar por el aroma de la comida.

- Oh no, sal de la cocina, creo que afuera hay una mesa, así que espera allí sentada y yo te llevare la comida

- Que!?-. dijo Hermione realmente sorprendida-. Tu vas a servir…me?

- Aunque no lo creas he aprendido a ser un caballero, Granger-. El tomo su varita y realizo un hechizo con el que ambos quedaron secos al instante y dio media vuelta para encargarse de la comida, la castaña sin apartar la mirada del rubio, retrocedió lentamente sin darle la espalda hasta que salio de la cocina.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos para que esta aguantara el peso de su cabeza, tenia la mente en blanco, realmente no pensaba en nada. En pocos minutos apareció Draco Frente a ella con dos platos llenos de una humeante sopa de avellanas y una cesta con trozos de pan, puso uno frente a la castaña quien salio de su letargo, y el otro lo coloco en el espacio de la mesa que estaba justo frente a ella. La chica le dio las gracias y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, después de un rato, la castaña hablo.

- Que has estado haciendo todos estos años, no había sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo?-. pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a Draco con la cuchara suspendida en su mano sobre el plato de sopa.

- Pues solo he estado trabajando, tratando se hacer una vida diferente.

- En donde trabajas?, siempre pensé que terminarías en el Ministerio de Magia.

- Tengo una compañía propia, que no tiene nada que ver con la magia que conocemos-. Dijo el chico sin darle mucha impo rtancia al asunto.

- La magia que conocemos? Acaso estas usando magia….

- No, no uso magia Oscura. Solo es otra clase de magia.

- Pues no entiendo-. Dijo Hermione dejando su cuchara en el plato vacío, subió las piernas y las entrelazo sobre la silla, mirando atentamente a Malfoy.

- Mi compañía fabrica Software para computadoras, considero que eso es un gran trabajo para los Muggles, lograr algo tan maravilloso sin una gota de magia es algo que admiro realmente-. Concluyo el rubio, también aparatando su plato vacío.

- Oh, ya entiendo, pero como es que terminaste trabajando con muggles, y tan lejos del mundo mágico?

- Solo quería estar lejos de todo lo que había sido mi vida anterior, así que deje la casa de mis padres y me fui a vivir solo al centro de Londres. Pero es una larga historia, cuéntame de ti.

- De mi no hay mucho que contar, llevo una vida bastante aburrida a decir verdad. Estoy trabajando en el ministerio desde que salí de Hogwarts y hace tres años que vivo sola, casi siempre visito a mi madre, sobre todo cuando papá viaja, como ahora que esta en un Congreso Internacional de Odontología. Así que mi vida se resume en una rutina: del trabajo a la casa y viceversa.

- Realmente no es muy diferente a mi situación, solo vivo para trabajar últimamente, más por distraerme que por otra cosa, pero en realidad me gusta lo que hago. Justamente estaba trabajando cuando me llego la invitación a la boda-. En este punto Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y el rubio lo noto-. Sucede algo?

- No, es solo que es gracioso-. Dijo ella sonriendo y soltando con una mano el moño que había estado usando hasta ahora, por lo que sus cabellos cayeron libremente sobre sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, luego cerró los ojos por un instante y masajeo la parte de atrás de su cuello demostrando el cansancio que sentía. Ese gesto hizo que Draco, se removiera en su silla de manera casi imperceptible y tomo un largo sorbo de agua ya que su garganta de pronto se seco.

- Que es gracioso?-. Dijo con voz ligeramente ronca

- Pensé que el que se iba a casar eras tú, ya sabes por cuando te vi en la tienda.

- Ja! Y yo Pensé que sabias que me refería a esta boda.

- La verdad es que no me había llegado la invitación hasta ese mismo día en la noche.

- A mi me sorprendió mucho cuando recibí la mía, no tenia ni idea de que esos dos estaban juntos, de hecho pensaba que aun estabas con Weasley, y me pregunto por que no es así.

- No se si sea lo apropiado hablar de eso ahora, Malfoy-. Dijo la castaña sintiéndose notablemente incomoda con el tema.

- Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, es solo que tenia curiosidad de saber como ese tonto te dejo ir, lo digo porque ustedes se veían muy enamorados.

- Solo yo estaba enamorada-. Soltó por fin Hermione desviando la mirada hacia un punto neutro de la cabaña-. Cuando teníamos casi un año juntos conseguí a Ron en la cama con otra.

- Y supongo que esa otra es la que se caso hoy con el no es cierto?

- Como lo sabes?

- Pansy y yo fuimos compañeros de casa por años, además de ser novios, así que conozco sus… mañas, por así decirlo.

- Supongo-. Dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras, luego recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y dirigío su mirada al rubio-. En resumen, terminamos nuestra relación y no volvimos a hablarnos hasta hace como un año. Para entonces ya no guardaba ningún sentimiento hacia el dentro de mi.

- Ninguno?-. quiso saber Malfoy

- Ninguno-. Confirmo la chica.

- Pues siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso

- Gracias

- De nada

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la escena por lo que Draco, para romper un poco la tensión, recogió los platos y los llevo a la cocina. Cuando regreso consiguió a Hermione con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Dejo sobre la mesa la botella de Hidromiel que había conseguido en la cocina junto a dos copas y el sonido sorprendió a la Castaña que se coloco muy recta en la silla.

- Quieres un poco de esto-. Dijo Malfoy Señalando la botella

- Si, estaría bien, gracias

- Deberiamos buscar algo que hacer aquí no? Es una lastima que no haya televisor.

- Realmente te estas acostumbrando a los aparatos muggles no? Computadores, televisor, lo que falta es que me digas que tienes un celular de ultima generación-. Dijo la castaña muy divertida.

- De hecho, así es-. Dijo el rubio sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un novísimo I phone-. Hace ya mucho tiempo que me acostumbre a este tipo de cosas. Ahora forman parte de mi vida cotidiana.

- Me parece genial-. Dijo Hermione sonriente aunque aun no salía del asombro-. En fin, creo que este tiene unos juegos muy buenos, jugamos?

- Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? Te advierto que ahora soy un experto con esto.

- Igual te ganare!

Tomaron la botella y las copas y las llevaron hasta el centro de la sala, estuvieron jugando con el aparato por un buen tiempo, sentados en el piso como niños, uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro y bebiendo mucho Hidromiel, tanto que al cabo de un rato Hermione, un poco mareada, camino en zigzag hasta el baño, disculpándose. Draco se quedo sentado en el piso con la copa en la mano y la vista fija en el punto por el cual acababa de desaparecer la castaña. El aire de descuido que presentaba su cabello la hacia ver con un toque rebelde que el rubio jamás había visto en ella, estaba aun con el vestido de fiesta pero descalza y eso le pareció terriblemente adorable aunque no sabia porque, mientras estaban jugando el la miraba de vez en cuando disimuladamente cuando ella sonreía abiertamente y la veía hermosa, tenia una dentadura perfecta, nada que ver con la que tenia en Hogwarts. Cuando la vio levantarse para ir al baño noto como su vestido se subía un poco mas de lo que debía, revelando unos muslos hermosos que despertaron cierta parte de su anatomía, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder tocarlos en ese momento. El caminar que había adoptado la chica por la ligera embriaguez, hacia que el movimiento de sus caderas fuera acompasado y sensual, o al menos así le parecía a Draco. Sentía unas ganas increíbles de entrar al baño y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, pero seguramente eso no seria una buena idea. Draco se puso de pie, se soltó varios botones de la camisa, se subió las mangas hasta los codos y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala de la cabaña pasándose las manos por el cabello tratando de aplacar lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Por su parte Hermione, estaba parada frente a su reflejo en el gran espejo que había en el baño, estaba notablemente acalorada y sonrojada, pero poco tenía eso que ver con el hidromiel. Ella solo pensaba en el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de Malfoy, en lo endemoniadamente sexy que resultaba ser, incluso sin proponérselo. Verlo riendo como un niño la hacia imaginárselo como a una persona diferente a la que ella conocía, una persona que le estaba haciendo sentir el estrago de no haber usado sus hormonas desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando así que recogio su cabello y lo anudo por encima de su nuca formando un moño un tanto informal que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su cara. Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y notaba un poco menos de rubor, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Imagino a Draco abriendo abruptamente la puerta del baño, tomandola por la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y con la mano disponible acariciandole el cabello para despues bajarla y atraerla suavemente hacia su boca. El beso fue suave y lento lo estaba disfrutando realmente, la mano que rodeaba su cintura decendio y sintio como el rubio agarraba firmemente su trasero mientras con la otra mano trazaba el camino desde su nuca hasta su seno derecho el cual acaricio suavemente mientras el beso se intensificaba. Hermione solto un gemido suave que la trajo a la realidad y con horror noto que el rubor habia regresado 10 veces mas fuerte.

Recupero un poco la compostura y salio del baño cerrando la puerta, quizas con mas fuerza de la necesaria lo que hizo que Draco, quien estaba de espaldas respirando pesadamente con una mano en la pared, volteara rapidamente para quedar frente a la castaña.

- Hermione-. Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.

- Draco-. Dijo ella en el mismo tono-. Me gusta como dices mi nombre, repitelo por favor-. Dijo la chica dando un paso hacia el y cerrando los ojos tratando de controlarse.

- Hermione

- Otra vez-. Un paso mas

- Hermione-. Repitio el rubio imitandola al dar un paso hacia ella. Solo quedaba espacio para un paso mas entre ellos, Hermione abrio los ojos y choco con la mirada de Draco, una mirada que estaba llena de fuego, de pasión y de lujuria-. Por favor no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, no creo que pueda contenerlo por mucho mas tiempo.

- Contener que Draco?-. Dijo ella dando el paso que la dejaba a solo centimetros del rostro del rubio y mirando directo a sus ojos grises.

- Las enormes ganas que tengo de besarte y hacerte el amor aqui y ahora-. Respondio el cerrando los ojos y suspirando como si soltando aquellas palabras un peso lo abandonara.

- Pues si es por eso... Repite mi nombre Draco-. El chico abrio mucho los ojos y noto que en la mirada de la chica habia un poco de complicidad.

- Hermione...-. Dijo Draco y de inmediato sintio como la castaña acabo con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos tomándolo por la nuca y acercando su boca a la de el. Se besaron descontroladamente y sus manos iban y venían por doquier, estaban sintiendo como las fantasias que ambos habian tenido con el otro por fin se comenzaban a materializar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ay! esta bendita vida muggle que no me deja escribir ni publicar, ni siquiera recordar... el comentario que hice en el capitulo anterior de no caer en lo vulgar y bla bla bla... era para este capitulo chicas y yo pensé que era en el anterior :/ esas son las cosas que pasan cuando debes cumplir con un horario de oficina, atender a una madre con discapacidad y a una hija muy tremenda, en fin... no vine a contar mi historia sino la que hice de Draco y Hermione así que agárrense... si me pase, notifíquenlo (a mi... en los reviews)**

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las que me siguen desde el pricipio!**

**Disfruten!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy **

**CAPITULO 7**

En Grindmauld Place, despues de que dos de los invitados hubiesen robado accidentalmente el traslador que llevaría a los recien casados a su luna de miel, la fiesta habia dejado de ser eso. Pansy habia armado un berriche de grandes proporciones, su madre y Ron intentaban calmarla diciendole que buscarian de inmediato un lugar nuevo para ellos. Cuando la señora Weasley conto a la familia lo que acababa de suceder las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Harry empalidecio casi hasta la transparencia corriendo en vano hasta el lugar donde momentos antes su mejor amiga habia desaparecido con el hurón, luego regreso para sentarse en un rincon con cara de pocos amigos resignandose a que no podia hacer nada al respecto. Ginny encontraba la situacion muy divertida pero no lo manifesto por temor a que su madre le cortara la cabeza con un hechizo. Luna estaba sentada en una de las mesas mirando hacia cualquier parte como si no hubiese notado nada. Ron aunque trataba de calmar a Pansy, tambien parecia muy disgustado. El solo hecho de que Malfoy hubiese asistido a su boda ya le parecia bastante desagradable, asi que lo que habia sucedido ahora lo hacia sentir realmente molesto. Lo malo era que no podia demostrarlo delante de su ahora esposa, quien durante años habia estado bajo la sombra de Hermione en la vida del pelirojo, porque eso si la pondria en un estado casi de muerte.

La banda musical habia dejado de tocar en cuanto los gritos de la novia habian comenzado y los invitados estaban en pequeños grupitos cuchichando sobre la histeria de la recien casada. Finalmente los señores Weasley y Parkinson lograron conseguir un nuevo lugar para que los novios disfrutaran de su luna de miel y hasta con una mejora, ahora en vez de tres dias, el viaje duraria una semana completa. Con las influencias del señor Parkinson en el extranjero, consiguió un lujoso hotel mágico en España, cerca de Malaga, por su parte el señor Weasley convencio a unos amigos del Departamento de Transportes del Ministerio de Magia para que le consiguieran el perimiso de salir del pais y un Traslador que los llevaria directo al sitio.

Cuando los suegros dieron la noticia a los novios, Pansy dejo de llorar rapidamente y tomo a Ron de la mano arrastrandolo hasta el traslador. Pronto desaparecieron en un destello azul sin siquiera despedirse de la familia.

- La verdad es que no se como se pudo enamorar de ella-. Dijo Ginny dejandose caer en una silla.

- Voy a despedir a los invitados, esperame aqui-. Dijo harry dandole un beso en la frente y luego otro en su abultado vientre.

Ginny se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado - mira que es suertuda la Hermione -penso- venir a tocar un traslador con destino a un fin de semana en el paraiso con Draco Malfoy incluido, ja! Eso si es tener suerte-. No se podia negar que el Hurón estaba en su mejor momento, de no estar casada con Harry ella misma le echaria el diente. Rio abiertamente ante ese pensamiento y acaricio su vientre de 5 meses. Realmente el resto de su cuerpo estaba como si nada, lo que a Harry le sorprendia porque a las horas de las comidas no se le escapaba nada, casi se los comia a el y a la señora Weasley. Se habian mudado a la Madriguera cuando la peliroja tenia 3 meses, ya que su madre habia insistido mucho en querer cuidar del embarazo de cerca, a Harry le pareció una buena idea, de cualquier modo el amaba esa casa y la sentia como suya. La pelirroja también pensó en la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviera en peligro con Malfoy, pero luego la descarto al recordar como sonreían mientras bailaban en la pista, es cierto que hace mucho que no veía a Malfoy, pero definitivamente no era el mismo de antes, de un modo u otro no había cambiado.

Al otro lado del salon estaba George con su esposa y su hijo Fred dormido en sus piernas, solo conversaban en voz baja sin llamar mucho la atencion. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando, cuando casi todos estaban fuera la señora Weasley se sentó en una esquina del salón; totalmente desparramada en la silla, no podía creer que todo se echara a perder tan de repente; fueron meses organizando la fiesta. Lo más oportuno hubiese sido tener la terraza cerrada hasta que llegara el momento en el que los novios decidieran partir, o que kingsley hubiese puesto una hora especifica para que el traslador funcionase, pero simplemente lo hechizo para que los transportara en el momento que ellos quisieran tocarlo. En fin, ya no tenia caso mortificarse por lo que pudo ser, en tal caso ahora lo importante seria localizar a Hermione y a Draco, el problema era que nadie sabia como, Kingsley estaba a dos días de Londres así que en caso de mandarle una lechuza para que dijera a donde iba el traslador, la respuesta llegaría casi e días, lo que seria absolutamente inútil porque los hechizos que invoco para la luna de miel solo duran 3 días y para ese entonces ya habrían terminado. Así que de momento no tenían solución inmediata para encontrar a los chicos, luego de razonar esto con el señor Weasley, ellos decidieron hablar con el resto de la familia y con los Malfoy al respecto.

- No podemos hacer nada para buscar a los chicos, suponemos que no les pasara nada malo en donde quiera que estén porque era un sitio destinado al descanso y al disfrute, allá hay suficiente comida y ropa para tres días, así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que terminen los hechizos y a que ellos regresen-. Explico el señor Weasley

- Y por que no pueden regresar de inmediato?-. quiso saber Narcisa, que mantenía un gesto serio

- Porque uno de los Hechizos que realizo kingsley fue para que nadie pudiese aparecer ni desaparecer del lugar, lo hizo con la finalidad de que nada ni nadie pudiese molestar a los novios. Me lo dijo como secreto ayer en el Ministerio-. Dijo George interviniendo en la conversación.

- Entonces no podemos hacer nada-. Soltó harry

- Nada-. confirmo la señora Weasley

- Ay ya dejen el drama por favor-. Intervino Ginny fastidiada de aquello-. Que tan grave puede ser que hayan desaparecido hasta un maravilloso fin de semana para dos?

- Ginny recuerda que son Malfoy y Hermione, sin ofender-. Dijo harry mirando a Narcissa-. No son ni siquiera amigos.

- Son adultos Harry, ya sabrán que hacer o no? Aunque dudo que haya algún problema.

- Yo también lo dudo-. Dijo Lucius tomando la palabra por primera vez-. Mi hijo sabe comportarse como un caballero, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, creo que ahora es otra situación.

- Pues no parecían tener problemas mientras bailaban-. Dijo ginny-. Ya vamonos Harry, no creo que haya nada de particular en este caso fuera de los gritos de la querida Pansy.

Ginny se puso de pie y tomo a harry de la mano, salieron del salón después de despedirse y dejaron atrás a un grupo algo confundido pero resignado.

* * *

El cielo tronaba fuerte y centellaba sobre la isla, los árboles se movían al ritmo del fuerte viento que soplaba afuera de la cabaña. Adentro el ambiente no podía ser más diferente, el calor que se sentía allí dentro iba mucho mas allá de la temperatura, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban empañados y los sonidos de suspiros y fuertes exhalaciones hacían una exótica armonía con la tormenta de afuera. Manos subían y bajaban en un vaivén de caricias que un rubio y una castaña se proporcionaban. Draco había colocado los cojines de los muebles sobre la alfombra de la salita de la cabaña, y después de recostar a Hermione se coloco sobre ella. El rubio la besaba suave pero intensamente, por momentos se desprendía de su boca solo para seguir su faena por el cuello y pecho de la muchacha. Mientras tanto las manos de Hermione se movían desde la espalda del rubio, a veces suave y de pronto encajando sus uñas en la blonda piel del muchacho para tratar de contener su deseo. Draco no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla y ella había olvidado reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de su boca e inundaban la cabaña. De pronto Hermione tomo a Draco por la nuca y lo atrajo sutilmente hacia su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, el la beso suavemente en los labios y al mirarla no pudo contener las palabras que salieron de su boca.

- No te imaginas cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto, Hermione-. Y volvió a besarla sin dar tiempo a que la castaña reaccionara.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, su razón le decía que esas palabras tenían algún tipo de significado, pero pronto su cuerpo renuncio a tener cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera sentir lo que ahora hacían las manos de draco. El le acariciaba los mulos de manera suave pero firme, poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a la Pelvis de la castaña, sus dedos jugueteaban con la fina tela de la ropa interior en un delicado intento de abrirse paso a una zona que sabia húmeda. Hermione abrió un poco mas las piernas para dar paso a los dedos de Draco y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que el le proporcionaba. El finalmente llego al lugar que anhelaba tocar y pudo confirmar que la chica estaba mas que dispuesta para el, así que comenzó a mover dos de sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, solo acariciando la parte exterior de la intimidad de Hermione, la chica pronto comenzó a experimentar un placer magnifico y de manera involuntaria arqueo la espalda y elevo las caderas para disfrutarlo mejor, lo que Draco interpreto como una petición de intensificar la acción, así que con la ayuda de los fluidos que ya emanaba su compañera deslizo sus dedos hasta el interior de la muchacha y comenzó un lento y torturador movimiento de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa. Hermione no tenia la menor intención de reprimir los gemidos y se dispuso a demostrarle a Draco cuanto disfrutaba el trabajo que estaba realizando, lo beso con pasión, como si no existiese nada mas en el mundo, eran solo ellos dos aplacando las ganas que tenían de consumirse el uno en el otro. Draco se separo de su boca solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y fue descendiendo sin apartar la mirada hasta posar los labios en el vientre de la castaña, lo regó con besos suaves y pronunciados y poco a poco descendió hasta la pelvis, produciendo con su respiración agitada que Hermione sintiera un fuerte escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, el chico comenzó a recorrer el área con la punta de la lengua para luego soplar sutilmente y hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se aferraba con las manos a los cojines que estaban sosteniéndola, Draco seso de su tarea y se coloco de rodillas, tomo las manos de Hermione para atraerla hacia el y una vez que la chica estuvo sentada le quito el vestido que cubría el cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus pechos, la chica aprovecho la posición del rubio y desabotono su pantalón el cual cayo libremente y el cual Draco termino de sacar arrojándolo a ningún lugar en especifico. El rubio tomo a Hermione por los hombros y la recostó para atacar con su boca los senos de la chica sin ningún tipo de reparo, tocando, lamiendo y hasta mordiendo.

- Hazlo ya!-. rogó la castaña

- No soy un chico fácil, Hermione

- Eso no parecía hace 10 segundos-. Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Al oír eso Draco abandono el seno por el que había estado paseando su lengua y decidió jugar mas rudo, levanto las piernas de Hermione y se aventuro a retirar la única prenda que lo separaba de la gloria y comenzó a hacer lo propio lo que había debajo de ella, esta vez el grito de placer de Hermione retumbo por toda la cabaña, lo cual arranco una sonrisa de los labios de Draco quien a cada segundo intensificaba su accion, el chico pretendía volverla loca, demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacerle, estaba acelerando el ritmo de el asunto y justo antes de que Hermione llegara al orgasmo, el rubio se separo de ella violentamente y se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada de ella, le dio la espalda y retiro una de las sillas de la mesa, se quito la camisa quedando solo con sus boxers negros y se sentó para mirar de frente a una aturdida Hermione.

- Que diablos haces?-. dijo Hermione notablemente frustrada

- Te dije que no era un chico fácil-. Dijo Draco ofreciéndole una media sonrisa que ella encontró absolutamente excitante

- Yo tampoco soy fácil, pero tu rompes absolutamente todos mis parámetros.

Dicho esto la chica se paro y fue directo hasta donde estaba el rubio, tomo una de sus manos y tiro con fuerza logrando que este quedase de pie, beso su pecho y abdomen y en un solo movimiento le quito la prenda que cubría una muy bien dotada zona. Acto seguido Hermione empujo a Draco hacia la silla a lo cual el no puso ninguna resistencia, la chica se sentó sobre el sintiendo su masculinidad en todo su esplendor, sintiendo como le quemaba la piel y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello de la manera mas sexy que podía, Draco tenia los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba cada roce de la lengua de Hermione sobre su piel, después de un momento la castaña separo sus labios del cuello del chico y lo miro directamente a los ojos, tomo las dos manos de draco y las coloco sobre sus propias caderas, las cuales elevo sutilmente para dejar entrar a Draco, ambos sintieron una sensación inexplicable en EL momento, como si todo aquello solo fuera una mas de sus fantasías. Sus miradas no se separaban, no habían besos ni caricias, las manos de Hermione ahora estaban en los hombros de Draco para darle impulso a cada uno de los movimientos que la estaban llevando a la locura, Draco de vez en cuando subía una de sus manos y paseaba por la espalda y el cabello de la castaña, ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo y a morder su labio inferior, las respiraciones eran cada vez mas agitadas y los movimientos mas acelerados, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor de la cabeza a los pies y solo un segundo antes de que ambos alcanzaran el clímax el silencio se rompió.

- Draco…

- Hermione…


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estoy una vez mas, han sido días agitados, ya saben dejen los tomates en los reviews! se les aprecia mucho, mucho!**

**Agradecimientos a todas pero en especial a Raquel1292 por su larguísimo y encantador Review!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy :***

**CAPITULO 8**

Hermione estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los pequeños mueblecillos de la cabaña con una taza de humeante café en las manos y con la mirada fija en un dormido Draco frente a ella, estaba boca abajo desparramado sobre uno de los cojines y con los brazos extendidos por enzima de su cabeza, ella lo observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido y pensando en lo que habían hecho. No podía echarle la culpa al alcohol pues con este o sin el de todas maneras hubiesen acabado de la misma manera, porque la verdad es que desde que Hermione había vuelto a ver a Draco no hacia mas que imaginarlo en situaciones algo…..indecorosas y eso no lo iba a negar, al menos no a si misma. No podía dejar de pensar en que tan bueno seria Malfoy como amante y esa noche confirmo sus sospechas, el chico era un profesional… aunque ella había estado sobre el la primera vez, en la siguiente el tomo el control del asunto y le demostró lo bueno que puede llegar a ser un Malfoy. Ella desde luego, no puso ninguna resistencia, ni esa ni las siguientes cinco veces… pero ahora sentía los estragos del duro suelo de la cabaña, y de la mesa del comedor… y del mesón de la cocina, pero la verdad era que no le importaba mucho. Al recordar todo lo que había hecho con el rubio, su cuerpo poco a poco estaba reaccionando, encendiendo la pasión en ella de nuevo así que sacudió la cabeza y se levanto rumbo a la habitación.

Una media hora después Draco sentía que llovía sobre el, en su torso desnudo caían pequeñas gotas de agua helada que le producían escalofríos por el contraste con la temperatura de su cuerpo, luego las sintió en su cara, pero estas eran mas gruesas que las anteriores, cuando se tapo con la manos sintió la risa divertida de una mujer y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días, la playa esta deliciosa, ven a bañarte-. Dijo Hermione y salio corriendo fuera de la cabaña.

El solo hecho de verla con ese sugerente bikini fue suficiente para que a Draco se le esfumara hasta el último atisbo de sueño. En pocos minutos estaba en la puerta de la cabaña vestido únicamente con unos bermudas playeros color negro brillante, el clima estaba radiante esa mañana, el sol brillaba intensamente y no quedaba ni el rastro de las nubes que trajeron la tormenta la noche anterior. Desde su posición podía ver a Hermione entrar y salir del agua y juguetear con el vaivén de las olas emulando a una sirena castaña, una sirena de las que ilustraban los muggles y muy diferente de las que había en las profundidades del Lago Negro. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que el oleaje acariciaba sus pies descalzos, cuando la muchacha lo vio le hizo una invitación para que se acercara a ella que el no pudo rechazar. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Le beso intensamente sin una sola palabra de por medio, el rubio estaba un poco sorprendido pero eso no le impidió responder el beso con la misma intensidad y pasión que la chica le ofrecía. Estuvieron en esos menesteres aproximadamente una hora, las manos iban y venían libremente por sus cuerpos, como si no les fueran ajenos. Cuando sintieron que la temperatura ya se había elevado lo suficiente (aun estando en el agua) se fueron hasta la cabaña, lentamente sin apurar el paso y sin alejarse el uno del otro, los besos y las caricias continuaban e iban subiendo en intensidad, si cabía. Los ojos cerrados y los cuerpos unidos como en un nudo, trastabillando llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña, entraron e inmediatamente se olvidaron de todo lo demás. Draco aplasto a Hermione contra la puerta y desesperadamente trataba de desamarrar el traje de baño atado a su cuello, ella no oponía resistencia ni tampoco reprimía los intensos gemidos que el chico le arrancaba con cada roce de sus manos fuertes y delicadas a la vez. Draco logró deshacerse de la parte superior de la estorbosa prenda y comenzó a masajear los pechos de Hermione. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que una tosecilla detrás de el lo hizo palidecer y quedar como de piedra, hermione escondida tras la figura de Draco tenia los ojos muy abiertos y de inmediato se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, Draco casi se cae al resbalar en el pequeño pocito de agua que se había formado bajo ellos, se viro a ver quien estaba y su impresion lo dejo sin respiracion hasta que el hombre hablo:

- Hermione, Draco, lamento interrumpir, no pense….

- Señor Ministro!-. Dijo la Castaña ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo y aun ocultándose detrás de Draco-. Yo… vera, no es lo que parece.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede-. Dijo Kingsley-. Aunque me sorprende un poco es algo totalmente normal y no tienen que darme explicaciones.

- Pero como llego aquí, se supone que estaba de viaje, y muy lejos-. Dijo Draco que estaba entre avergonzado y molesto por la interrupción del Ministro de Magia.

- Pues, verán. Molly me envió una lechuza urgente explicándome lo que había pasado así que hice una pausa en mis obligaciones y vine a "rescatarlos" aunque creo que no era necesario.

- Lo siento señor Ministro, me visto enseguida y nos vamos-. Dijo Hermione sujetándose de la espalda de Draco y arrastrándolo con ella en su camino hacia la habitación y posteriormente dejando a los dos hombres solos en la salita de la cabaña.

- Oiga, no pienso disculparme con usted por lo que acaba de ver, pero si debo pedirle el favor de que esto no afecte el trabajo de Hermione-. Dijo Draco al ministro.

- No debes preocuparte por eso, no suelo inmiscuirme en la vida personal de mis empleados, sin embargo me causa mucha curiosidad lo que vi.

- No veo porqué-. Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues, ustedes no son la pareja mas predecible que haya visto no? Es bien conocida la apatía que había entre ambos, así que por eso siento curiosidad. Pero repito que no es de mi incumbencia su vida personal, solo te pido que sea lo que sea lo que tengas con Hermione, no la lastimes.

- No son esas mis intenciones-. Dijo Draco un poco mas relajado. El rostro de Kingsley no reflejaba ninguna emoción pero su mirada estaba fija en la de Draco, como si evaluara la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Bien.

Hermione salio de la habitación, vestida y con el cabello completamente seco, vio la escena que estaba frente a ella y decidió ignorar la tensión de esos dos rostros.

- Estoy lista, ya nos podemos ir.

- No debes venir conmigo Hermione, solo vine a Levantar los hechizos para que pudieran salir de aquí y ya lo hice. Te espero mañana en la oficina, tomate el resto del día.

- Gracias, allí estaré-. Dijo Hermione

- Draco-. Dijo Kingsley para despedirse y desapareció

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia, donde ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos.

- Lo lamento-. Dijo Hermione y girando sobre sus talones desapareció también.

Draco dejo la mirada fija durante un rato en el sitio donde Hermione había desaparecido, Lugo con toda calma se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y enterró la cara entre las manos. No tenia idea de que era lo que había pasado exactamente dentro de esa cabaña, pero fuese lo que fuese, le había gustado, le había encantado. Ni en sus mejores sueños había pasado semejante cosa. Había hecho el amor con Hermione Granger y no una ni dos sino muchas veces y ella le correspondía con la misma pasión que el le brindaba, incluso se atrevería a asomar la posibilidad de que con necesidad. No se habría imaginado jamás la fogosidad que había dentro de esa chica. Solo le pedía a Merlín por que algún día se repitiera, que pudiera tenerla en sus brazos solo una vez mas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas! espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap aunque no es muy largo, gracias a todas x sus reviews! Espero muchos más!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy**

**CAPITULO 9**

Draco entro al loby de su oficina y paso sin siquiera dar los buenos dias a su asistente, siguio de largo hasta su oficina y entro soltando un portazo. Se sento tras su escritorio y despues de intentar en vano de revisar la correspondencia, dio esa tarea por perdida arrojando los sobres y papeles con mas fuerza de la necesaria sobre el escritorio. La verdad era que no podia concentrarce en nada, ese dia habia amanecido con un humor de perros, estaba indignado pues ya hacia mas de una semana desde que habia desaparecido de la dichosa cabaña y aun no sabia nada de Hermione, le habia escrito por correo muggle, le habia enviado una lechuza, incluso habia conseguido el telefono de su casa con un contacto que tenia en el Ministerio y nada, simplemente no podia localizarla. Llego a tener la idea de esperarla a la salida del Ministerio, pero luego la descarto pues no queria parecer desesperado, aunque lo estuviera.

Hermione habia logrado impactarlo, no solo por lo que vivieron en ese lugar sino por la manera en como habia desaparecido tras la llegada del Ministro y hasta entonces. "Estupido inoportuno" penso Draco, (como cada 5 minutos desde que habia aparecido) mira que venir a interrumpir semejante momento!. Se dijo a si mismo que no tenia sentido permanecer en la oficina si no podia concentarse en el trabajo, asi que de la misma manera en la que habia entrado, salio. Dio otro portazo y nuevamente siguio sin siquiera mirar el escritorio de la recepcion. Cuando pulso el boton del ascensor desvio su mirada hasta donde estaba su asistente y sintio una punzada de remordimiento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sujetandolas con una mano para que no se cerracen se dirijio a la muchacha.

- Por favor cancela todas las citas de hoy y cambialas para otro dia disponible en la agenda, que tengas buen dia.

A la chica que no le habia quitado la vista de encima desde que salio de la oficina, solo de dio tiempo de asentir antes de que el rubio "desapareciera" en el ascensor.

En otro lugar no muy lejano estaba una muy ocupada Hermione corriendo de departamento en departamento por todo el Ministerio de Magia. Junto a otros directores tenia la responsabilidad de coordinar todo lo referente al Torneo de los 3 magos, claro que eso no era impedimento para responder cualquiera de los mensajes que había recibido de Draco, uno de los cuales llevaba en su bolsillo en ese preciso instante y en el cual no dejaba de pensar por mas que intentase concentrarse en el trabajo. Sin duda alguna el chico estaba sumamente interesado en hablar con ella, desde que había abandonado la cabaña dejándolo allí plantado, el no había hecho otra cosa que enviarle notas y mensajes que ella olímpicamente ignoraba. En varias oportunidades se descubrió junto al teléfono en su salita de estar, debatiéndose sobre si debía contestar o no (afortunadamente existen los identificadores de llamada) luego la llamada se perdía y ella se apartaba, para cinco minutos después repetir el episodio. No sabía por que pero, no tenía intenciones de contestarle por ningún medio. La idea de que el chico en algún momento dejara de buscarla la desanimaba, pero a la final siempre lo hacia. Se erizaba solo de recordar todo lo que había hecho con Draco en esa cabaña y a decir verdad estaba muy interesada en que la situación se repitiera, solo que no aun, tenia otras cosas que hacer. Esa semana estuvo muy cargada para ella, su nuevo nombramiento llevaba consigo gran responsabilidad y esa era una de las muchas virtudes de Hermione. El viernes ya pasaban las 6 de la tarde y la Castaña aun permanecía en su oficina redactando sobre un pergamino cuando tocaron su puerta.

- Adelante

- Buenas tardes, Hermione. Puedo entrar?-. escucho Hermione desde la puerta semiabierta y no necesito levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba.

- Claro que puedes pasar, Harry. No tienes que pedir permiso-. Le dijo poniendo punto final a su redacción y doblando el pergamino para colocarlo en un sobre. El moreno entro en la estancia y soltó un silbido de admiración al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo girando sobre si mismo.

- Vaya, Hermione. Es genial tu oficina.

- Gracias Harry pero los dos sabemos de sobra que la tuya es mucho mejor que esta.

- Bueno si, es cierto pero solo quería hacerte un cumplido-. Comento el chico tomando asiento frente a la castaña quien en ese momento ya había cerrado el sobre y lo ponía sobre el escritorio.

- Pues gracias, pero no creo que solo hayas venido a admirar mi nueva oficina o si?

- No, la verdad es que escuche a Padma comentar que aun estabas aquí cuando ya se iba así que decidí pasar a saludarte y saber si necesitabas algo.

- Estoy bien, de hecho acabo de terminar por hoy, solo estaba poniendo algunas cosas en orden para irme a casa. Como esta ginny? Ya falta poco no?

- Oh, ella esta bien, un poco mas intensa de lo normal pero bien. Te acompaño a la salida?

- Si, solo déjame enviar esta correspondencia y nos vamos-. La castaña tomo el sobre del escritorio y fue hasta el alfeizar de la ventana donde había una lechuza en la que harry no había reparado hasta entonces, la chica le ato el sobre en una de las patas y la hecho a volar tras un "hazlo pronto". Luego tomo su bolso y salio de la oficina seguida por el moreno.

Había un silencio un tanto incomodo mientras caminaban el uno junto al otro a través de los pasillos del Ministerio, casi al llegar a la salida, un harry algo dubitativo le hablo a la Castaña.

- Oye, Hermione. Que paso ese día de….

- Ya sabía yo que no habías llegado solo a saludar, harry. Si lo que quieres saber fue que paso en esa cabaña, no te lo diré.

- Hermione, yo solo… es que Malfoy…

- No diré nada, harry! Y ya me tengo que ir, saludos a Ginny-. Dijo la chica justo al tiempo que llegaba a la salida y era succionada por una de las chimeneas, dejando a Harry perplejo. Al salir de la chimenea Hermione giro sobre sus talones y desapareció.

Segundos después estaba en su apartamento donde de inmediato soltó su bolso y se quito los zapatos, se quito la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida, escogió un jeans azul y una camisa que le quedaba a la altura del ombligo, zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta de tela ligera. Entro en la cocina y coloco una olla con agua en la estufa, en minutos estaba sirviendo un humeante café al que también había agregado leche cuando escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta.

- Justo a tiempo-. Dijo con una media sonrisa-. Como siempre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Corto, conciso y preciso...**

**Gracias x los reviews!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy**

**CAPITULO 10**

Llevaban ya varios minutos frente a frente, disfrutando cómodamente en los sillones que estaban en la sala del apartamento de Hermione del café recién hecho, con solo la mesita de centro de por medio. Mas allá de los saludos de cortesía no habían cruzado palabras y el momento ya se estaba tornando algo tenso cuando se rompió el silencio.

- Has estado muy ocupada estos días no?

- Si, la verdad he tenido trabajo de sobra, ya sabes. Por lo del Torneo

- Claro, no lo recordaba y que tal va eso?

- Es un poco más complicado de lo que pensé, pero creo que me le estoy poniendo a la altura.

- No esperaba menos de ti, a decir verdad.

- Los organizadores este año solicitaron incluir criaturas muy peligrosas y difíciles de controlar, pero no puedo hablar mucho sobre eso. Ese asunto se esta trabajando bajo la mas estricta confidencialidad.

- Entiendo-. De nuevo el silencio y varios sorbos de café-. Hermione la verdad no entiendo lo que sucede aquí. Perdona si sueno algo descortés pero me confundes.

- Supuse que eso pasaría y responderé todo lo que me quieras preguntar.

- Pues si tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza pero la verdad no pensaba plantearte ninguna. Tus razones tendrás para haberlo hecho.

- Si, debo tenerlas-. Dijo para si misma.

- Para que me citaste aquí hoy?

- Quería disculparme contigo Draco, creo que no fue correcto desaparecer de la cabaña así. Pero la llegada del Ministro me descontrolo un poco.

- Y supongo también por eso ignoraste todas mis llamadas-. Dijo Draco con un leve tono de reproche en su voz que Hermione noto de inmediato y no pudo evitar elevar una ceja. A Draco no le paso desapercibido este gesto y trato de enmendar un poco la cosa-. Digo no quisiera meterme en tus cosas, solo pensé que no querías verme mas.

- La mejor prueba de que eso no es así, es que estés aquí esta noche ¿no crees? Como ya te dije he estado muy ocupada pero recibí todas tus llamadas y mensajes. Solo estaba buscando un buen momento para hablar contigo.

- Oye Hermione no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que paso en esa cabaña, se que quizás no debió pasar y si estas arrepentida lo entiendo.

- No estoy arrepentida de nada de lo que paso, Draco. Acaso tu si?

- No tampoco yo.

- Somos adultos y lo que hicimos fue algo natural, la verdad me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo -. Dijo Hermione dejando la taza vacía en la mesita de centro y rodeándola para sentarse junto al rubio en el sillón de dos plazas donde estaba-. Tu que dices?

- Creo que es buena idea-. Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione a los ojos y tratando de descifrar que era lo que había dentro de aquella mujer.

- Bien, yo también lo creo-. Dijo Hermione y eliminando la distancia que había entre ellos, lo beso suavemente en los labios pero antes de que el rubio pudiese profundizar el beso le dijo:- debo descansar un poco, buenas noches, Draco-.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento, dando claras señales al chico de que ya debía irse. Draco sonrió y se puso de pie, miro a Hermione y salio pero cuando ya había cruzado el umbral se viro bruscamente y tomo a Hermione por ambas muñecas, y las llevo a la altura de su cabeza al tiempo que la apoyaba a ella contra la puerta, la beso desesperadamente y ella le correspondió de maravilla sin poner la menor resistencia. El beso era cada vez mas intenso y cuando Draco sintió que Hermione estaba soltando un poco la tensión en sus brazos a causa de la excitación, se aparto de su boca.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.


End file.
